


Liberation: A Snarry

by Herald_of_Dreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herald_of_Dreams/pseuds/Herald_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genre: AU, Drama, General, Romance<br/>Warnings: SLASH, AU, minor OoC, mild character bashing<br/>Summary: When Harry turned one, his parents made a decision. By binding him to another they hoped to free him from everything… Harry receives a letter just before the start of summer vacation at the end of 6th year and faces a very startling series of truths…Dead! Voldemort. Alive! Albus & Sirius. HBP, DH out the window as well as the end of OoTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Letter

**Author's Note:**

> All of these stories will be posted at one point or another, so please review! You may manage to sway me to write one or the other of them sooner rather than later. :D

**One-** _A Letter_

Harry Potter descended on his trunk with a righteous fury, throwing his clothes into the offending item pell-mell, snarling under his breath. _Yet again_ the Headmaster had seen fit to send him back to Privet Drive for the summer. Never mind the fact that Sirius had been freed as of the end of his tumultuous 5 th year, he was being forced to spend another summer in _hell_ because of a stupid _blood ward_.

He spun and kicked the trunk in his irritation, swearing under his breath when it reminded him that metal won against flesh every time. He sank onto his four-poster and tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his foot. Harder to ignore was the fact that he knew some of his anger was placed against Sirius himself as well. Harry had told him more than once that he _hated_ being stuck with the Dursleys, yet once again when the issue had come up the older man had folded like a stack of cards against the Headmaster. For someone who had escaped Azkaban prison and survived being on the run for two years afterward he had a startling lack of _spine._

He snorted to himself. The tone of that mental comment had sounded fearfully close to the ever-present snarky attitude of the resident Potions Master himself. Snape kept himself confined to the dungeons these days; he had ousted himself as a spy preventing the murder attempt of the Headmaster last week. It was sobering to think that the Death Eaters had managed to penetrate Hogwarts itself with the help of newly-initiated Death Eater Theodore Nott.

Conspicuously absent had been Lucius Malfoy and his sneering wife, but Harry was counting the small blessings. The fight on the grounds of Hogwarts had been fierce enough. If not for Harry going against the Headmaster’s direct orders and gathering the DA, they likely would have lost the confrontation all together. As it was, Voldemort was dead and the remainder of the Death Eaters were scattered across the country and shaking their heads and licking their wounds.

Come to think of it, his banishment back to Privet Drive was probably his punishment. The Headmaster had scolded him privately and then had told him he would _not_ be allowed to stay with Sirius and Remus at headquarters that summer, eyes twinkling all the while (seriously, had that man swallowed a bottle of glitter as a child?).

A loud hoot broke into his mental thoughts and he looked up, startled. A handsome and very annoyed screech owl sat on top of Hedwig’s cage, rustling its feather impatiently. The moment he relieved it of its burden the owl took off, cuffing him on the head with one wing as it passed. The parchment looked like a letter, addressed to him in unfamiliar yet carefully scripted handwriting. It was the date of the square, red stamp that shocked him. _July 31 st, 1981._

This letter had been written on his first birthday! He turned it over, studying the wax seal. It was gold in colour, depicting a Griffin and two crossed swords on a chevron. He broke it with one nubby fingernail, grimacing at the state of his hands, which had borne the brunt of his nerves over the previous year.

Inside was a letter, written in the same handwriting as the envelope. He looked to the bottom of the parchment and his heart stopped. _James Ignotus Potter._ Tears filled his eyes as he realised the handwriting was his dad’s. _What kind of name is Ignotus?_ he snorted. Still he treasured the signature, strange middle name and all. Besides some vague facts and one not-so-kind memory he knew very little about his father.

Settling back on the bed he began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_As I write this I am watching you play with your mother’s hair. You are so precious to me, my son. If you are receiving this than I am dead, and I can only hope that I died defending you and your mother, for you both are my world and I would do anything to keep you safe. Anything, as it turns out, may possibly be quite a shock for you._

_When you were born both your mother and I were becoming disenchanted with Albus Dumbledore. Understand this, Harry, I respect him greatly. But respect and agreement are two very different things. When he was willing to fight the Dark head-on it was one thing, but the subterfuge and political dancing is quite another._

_In case you don’t know, both Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy are spies for the Order of the Phoenix. I would hope you know about the Order by now, if you don’t then it is most easily summed up as a group of people who are trying to fight against Lord Voldemort. Don’t fear the name, Harry, nor the man. Fear is his greatest weapon against you, without it he is powerless. Not quite, but close enough for our conversation._

_Back to the main topic. Your mother and I had been investigating alternates and we have decided at this point to go neutral. Why, you may ask? Because of you, my precious son. Dumbledore talks of nothing but his prophecy nowadays and there are only two babies that fit it. You and Neville Longbottom, the son of my friend and fellow Auror Frank Longbottom. He and his wife Alice have decided to go neutral as well. We don’t believe that the outcome of the war should fall on two babies’ shoulders._

_Unfortunately Harry, neutrality is far harder than simply saying ‘I refuse to fight anymore’. Strangely enough, though Severus Snape plays both sides of the war, he is actually a neutral individual, as is Lucius Malfoy, on this bizarre playing field called life. Which is why, Harry, we made a difficult decision today._

_Harry, my precious son, this was originally your mothers’ idea. It took her some time to convince me, nearly six months as a matter of fact. First Severus and I had to lay aside our considerable bad start and see each other for who we really are. Once this was done, I realised several things about him. Hopefully, those things will eventually become clear to you as well._

_We met here at Godric’s Hollow. Myself, Lily, Severus, Lucius and our witness Remus Lupin. Remy no doubt thinks you already know about this, but he doesn’t know Albus the way I do. After all, the man gave him an education and for this he has a considerable blind spot to his faults. The topic of our meeting was serious; I wanted to give my son a safe and neutral future. You would always be a hot political item for your family fortune, name and political standing._

_To this end, Harry, I did something I swore that I would never do. I officially betrothed you, my precious only child, to my wife’s best friend Severus Tobias Snape. I hope you can forgive me Harry; I always hated the idea of betrothals when I was younger. But I fear that without this you would become a pawn to the Ministry of Magic and Albus Dumbledore, neither of which I can stand the thought of._

_Severus swore on his magic that he would protect you and give you guidance when necessary. He told us he would be unable to do so openly unless you were Sorted into Slytherin, but I see many snake-like tendencies in you, my sneaky son. I will say this right now, my son, I love you and am prouder of you than you can ever imagine, no matter what house you are in._

_If things have gone wrong and you had no idea of this before now, talk to Severus. He no doubt thinks you were informed of the betrothal upon your 2 nd year at Hogwarts per our will. He does not open his heart nor lower his walls easily, Harry, but he IS an honourable man and will be good for you._

_All my love,  
_ _Your father,  
_ _James Ignotus Potter_

Reaching the end of the letter all Harry could think through his stunned disbelief was _what the HELL?_


	2. A Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J.K. Rowling owns everything you recognize, I'm just playing with her marvelous world :D
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: Posts will be once a week until I run out of pre-written chapters. So I will see you again Friday or Saturday.

**Two** \- _A Past_

Severus Snape growled softly under his breath, staring in disgust at the potion that he’d been working on. His lack of attention had resulted in a mess that he didn’t feel like working on at the moment. He spun away from his cauldron, striding over angrily to drop into the chair behind his desk. His foul mood was only alleviated somewhat by the fact that the students would be departing in two days.

 _Harry James Potter._ It all came back to that stuck-up brat! He didn’t know whether to yell in fury or laugh, the boy’s stubbornness would only hurt him in the end. If he was going to deny the contract his father had written, so be it. It was not on Severus’ head to do anything when the boy refused to be anywhere near him. The boy he’d sworn to keep safe and protected. He covered his eyes, wishing that Harry Potter was still the same individual that he’d first met 15 years ago, the tiny little boy who had showed such promise of intelligence and his mother’s kindness.

Begin FLASHBACK

_Severus stared up at the residence, hesitating. He wasn’t sure why he had agreed to this invitation in the first place. Lucius stood at his left shoulder, steady as always. He wouldn’t have been anywhere else, Severus knew this without question. Their connection was unknown to most and would have to stay that way while the Dark Lord still breathed. Finally he drew in and released a deep breath and opened the small gate, striding up to the door and knocking lightly._

_It was only a moment before she opened it. Lily. Lily Evans, now Lady Lily Potter. She smiled at them both and said, “Severus, Lucius, please come in. I am glad you took the time to come and see us.”_

_“Thank you, Lily,” Severus replied, a little stiffly. He had apologised for calling her that foul word in school and she had generously forgiven him, but he wasn't sure if she would appreciate such an informal mode of address._

_She didn’t reply other than a smile, leading him and Lucius into a warmly decorated small study full of hardwood furniture and bookcases. There was a smell of leather, oil, parchment and sage in the air and he breathed it in deeply, letting the familiar and treasured scents calm his mood._

_Sitting behind the desk was James Potter, Marauder extraordinaire; to his right was Remus Lupin, another former Marauder and a werewolf. Severus had nothing against the wolves in general, nothing against Lupin either. However, Lupin’s mate was someone he hated and he doubted that he would ever forgive the mutt anytime soon, even if he did get the nerve to apologise._

_“Good afternoon, Severus, Lucius. Please have a seat, I am glad you came,” James spoke up as Lily led them to the desk and took her place on the left of her husband._

_Once they were seated Lucius spoke for the first time, “Let us skip the pleasantries, Lord Potter. We both know you could care less about us at the moment, despite our positions as spies for the Order. What is it that you wanted with Severus?”_

_“You both know of the prophecy?” James questioned instead of directly replying._

_“We do,” Severus answered, privately wondering what the silly orb had to do with this._

_“Then you know that along with Neville Longbottom our son Harry qualifies as a possible child of prophecy. What you may not know is that Albus is setting great store by words spoken from a glass ball and has been pestering us both to commit one of our children as the ‘Saviour’. Neither myself, Lily or the Longbottoms want this and to this end we are all going neutral.”_

_Severus blinked in surprise and exchanged a look with Lucius. “You know Albus will be furious with this,” he spoke cautiously._

_“I do, to that end is why I asked you both to come here, Severus Snape. My son will be a hot commodity in his later years for his wealth and influence and if something should happen to myself and Lily he would be alone, facing a world that can be far too cutthroat at times.”_

_“What would you ask of me then?” Severus asked._

_James took a deep breath and said, “I would ask of you, if you could, to lay aside anything you may feel against me, to consider this at face value and in terms of what you would gain, to sign an official betrothal contract between yourself and my son. It would come into effect when he is 17, legally an adult in the wizarding world.”_

_“A betrothal contract?!” Severus spluttered, caught totally off-guard. “What are you thinking? I am your age, older by two months. Which means I am 20 years his senior!”_

_“Severus, listen to me,” James spoke, his voice sincere and deep. Severus looked up and considered his expression as well as those of Lily and Lupin. He had been getting to know the Potter Lord somewhat over the past few months and once they set aside their considerably difficult past he had found the man a defiant guardian for his family, willing to do what was necessary and_ best _to keep them safe._

_“If there was any other way I would not approach you to do this. The contract I have in mind is the Old Ways Contract, totally binding and impossible to break. The only way it would be rendered null and void would be for my son to be straight or to officially denounce it using the Old Ways. This is the only option for Harry. I know you are 20 years senior to my son and sometimes I shake my head and wonder if I am going insane, but I KNOW you will guard him with your life. My son is different, Severus. I can see it even at a year old. He’s already a little snake at times and at some others I swear I have a little eagle on my hands. Please Severus, at least consider it.”_

_Severus leaned back in his chair, quiet. Lucius didn’t offer any words at the time, but he knew the blonde supported him fully. It was his decision after all. Truly he didn’t have any reason to reject it. He knew he was no catch in his current state and times were too Dark to reveal everything. The money was no lure to him, his career was entering a high note and he knew his status as Potions Master would keep him well-off for years. But could he turn this down? It would be another 16 years after all before anything happened and that was only if the boy turned out gay in the first place._

_“I will do it,” he spoke finally. “Should you live, however, I would like it to either be rendered null and void or for him to know from a fairly young age. I do not want this sprung on him suddenly when he is fifteen or so.”_

_The relief in the faces of the trio opposite was obvious. After that it was a matter of paperwork, signing and filling in the contract on the desk with blood quills, with Remus John Lupin and Lucius Abraxas Malfoy as witnesses. Once it was finished Lily left the room, earning a quizzical glance from Severus._

_James merely smiled enigmatically, waiting a moment for when he heard his wife’s footsteps before replying, “We thought the pair of you should meet the child at the center of all this.”_

_Lily entered the room, child in her arms. Severus couldn’t help but blink in surprise at the sight of the Potter heir as she brought him to his father. James accepted his son with a smile and loving words whispered into a small ear. He heard a noise of surprise from Lucius as well and knew that the Malfoy Lord was as surprised as him at the child’s appearance._

_The little boy, Harry, was smaller than most children his age, slighter in frame as well. His huge dark green eyes were framed in dark lashes and the silky, messy hair was blacker than a raven’s wing. His skin was pale and creamy, with a very smooth complexion. Now he understood why those such as Minerva, Filius and the Headmaster himself referred to the boy as ‘beautiful’ rather than ‘handsome’._

_James set his small son on the floor and Harry unsteadily walked in their direction, snagging the edge of Severus’ chair with a small hand to keep from falling. Those beautiful eyes met his and after a moment the tot smiled brilliantly, giggling a little. He was obviously a happy, intelligent child and Severus smiled back just slightly._

_Perhaps he had not just made a large mistake. Only time would tell._

End FLASHBACK

Severus scowled and stood, making his way to his private quarters. It had been three months after that conversation and the signing of the contract that James and Lily had been cruelly murdered, leaving Harry James Potter an orphan and the Saviour. Now the impetuous brat had killed the Dark Lord once and for all and Severus was free from his spying duties along with his long-time friend Lucius Malfoy. He had already told Albus he was retiring the end of next year, he had other things to do with his life than teach impertinent brats who didn’t want to learn.

It seems he had made a mistake, after all.


	3. A Confrontation

**Three** \- A Confrontation

It was the day that Harry was to leave Hogwarts before he gathered his courage and made his way down to the dungeons. Shaking off Ron and Hermione, who acted like they wanted to come with him but really just wanted a private snog, he made his way down to the domain of the Slytherins and their Head of House. He had checked the Marauder's Map before coming down and Severus Snape was in his classroom, probably clearing up after another year and closing down before leaving for the summer. If he even left during the summer. Harry didn't know where Snape lived for the summer vacation, if he even had a home outside of the school.

He slipped into the classroom through the slightly cracked door, for once unobserved. Thus he was able to watch as Snape flicked his wand in a series of movements, wiping both sides of the blackboard clear, cleaning and closing the student ingredients cupboard, making row after row of chairs turn upside down and rest on top of the now bare four rows of tables. For a man who had called traditional magic a 'series of foolish wand-waving' the man had a talent for it.

He had finally noticed Harry and spoke suddenly, nearly making Harry jump. "Potter! What is the meaning of this? Have I not put up with you enough for one year?"

Harry swallowed down his nerves and spoke as calmly and unheated as possible, not wanting to appear either impertinent or afraid of the man. "I wanted to speak with you about a letter I received, sir. It won't take more than a moment of your time, though it does contain sensitive information."

Snape narrowed his dark eyes and nodded curtly. "Five minutes or less, depending on what you want to say, Potter. I have other things to do than speak to Dumbledore's Golden Hero," the contempt was obvious on the last three words.

He led Harry through the classroom and into the office at the back. Swallowing back memories of his disastrous Occlumency lessons Harry took a deep breath and said firmly, "I received a letter from my father, held in Gringotts. I would like to know why I haven't heard anything about this  _betrothal contract_  until now."

Snape sneered heavily at him and snapped, "You expect me to believe that your relatives didn't say anything to their precious ward about this? It's pretty obvious you don't want it so speak the words and be done with it."

"What words?" Harry spoke, bewildered.

"Do not play with me, Potter! I know you have been trained in our Ways."

"Will you for once stop assuming things about me!" Harry finally snapped. "I have no idea what  _ways_ or  _words_  you are talking about and my relatives absolutely hate me! Do you think I would be this upset about returning to them for one last time if it wasn't the punishment the Headmaster obvious set for me? I don't know where you got this idea of a spoiled little brat but I can tell you this, I know  _NOTHING_  about what is contained in this letter or the  _ways_  you speak of!"

To his shock Snape didn't immediately yell at him or throw him out of the office. He instead considered Harry with thoughtful eyes and said, "You truly know nothing of the Old Ways or this contract?"

Rather than repeat himself Harry curtly nodded once.

"The staff, Potter, have been under the impression that ever since you were left with your relatives you have had special trainers and teachers coming to work with you. Tutors in wizarding tradition and religion, customs, mode of dress and behaviour. As well as elite trainers in methods of magical warfare and usage of a wand. We have also been under the impression that your family reveres you and treats you like an only child."

Harry had tears of anger in his eyes at the words. He knew Snape wasn't just saying this and it fit in with all the looks he'd gotten over the years. "I knew nothing of this world until I turned 11 and Petunia and Vernon would rather spit on me than look at me."

"Please tell me you didn't just say Petunia, as in Petunia Evans, your mother's sister," Snape said incredulously.

"Is there another Petunia I am related to?" Harry muttered, meanwhile cherishing the fact that he finally knew his mother's maiden name.

"I must apologise, Potter," Snape said finally, earning a startled look from Harry. "Petunia Evans, from the girl I remember, loathes magic. It seems my opinions of you being a spoiled brat were not only wrong but grievously so. I must ask you this, if it meant staying with the Malfoy family at their Manor, would you still be willing to get away from your relatives as soon as one week from today?"

"I would do anything to get away from them, sir," Harry spoke finally, grimacing a little at the idea of staying at Draco Malfoy's residence, even if the prat had toned down considerably after the death of Voldemort.

"Then for now you should leave," Snape spoke slowly, "and act as if nothing has changed. This is imperative Potter; your parents didn't betroth you to me on a whim. The Headmaster is a dangerous man, even if the war is over finally."

Harry dipped his head in acknowledgement and stood. Just before he left the room he turned and said softly, "The name is Harry, sir. I would rather you use that than my surname, for if this does come to pass, it would be a little awkward for you to continue calling me Potter."

He didn't get to see the expression that crossed Severus Snape's face once he left. If he had, it might have given him a bit of hope for the future.


	4. A Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> Here we are again! I have a prompt for people if they would like to try it: Remus is alive after the war, having been out of the country since before the final battle. He returns to England 1 year after the battle and finds it very different, not the least of which is Harry, who is staying with the Malfoys and has a 4 month old child. The baby is the son/daughter of one of the final battle casualties. Take this in whatever slash direction you like, future mpreg isn't required. Sub!Harry and past-mpreg required in this one! Let me know if you decide to try it out. I have my own spin buzzing around in my brain but I don't want to start anything else until Dark Roses is finished.

**Four-** _A Will_

Somehow, the exact details of which escaped Harry, the Headmaster had managed to get a hold of his invitation to his own parents' will. His fingers tightened on the note, too short to be a letter, from Severus Snape which detailed the time and place (Gringotts, 10:30am, two days from now) of the will reading and was his only means of notification.

The note, two days old, had surprised Harry. Arriving on the leg of a slightly impatient barn owl, the handwriting in which it was scripted was an elegant calligraphy, slanted to the right. Harry wondered how he had never managed to notice that Snape was left-handed, though the handwriting itself had amused him. It differed greatly from the sharp, spiky letters that many a Hogwarts student had adorning their class work. The missive itself, however, quickly did away with any amusement. The fact that the Headmaster was intercepting and possibly reading his mail both greatly disturbed and angered him. He had made a note to ask someone if there was a spell that did this, though he wouldn't be surprised if there was such a thing as a Mail Re-directing ward.

Harry had already finished all his chores and at the moment stood contemplating his pitiful wardrobe. He had conserved the pounds that he had gotten exchanged at Gringotts last summer for food, the paltry amount left wouldn't have even bought him a decent shirt. Never had he loathed the Dursleys and his situation more. It would be an embarrassment to walk into his parents' will reading in these rags.

Instead he sifted through his books, looking for the copy of _Fashion Charms for the Fastidious_ that he'd filched off of a graduating Ravenclaw. Shifting through the pages to 'Clothing' he found a few charms that would do what he wanted. Once he had the spells and their movements memorised he got dressed in his least ill-fitting shirt and trousers, choosing to wear his school shoes as no amount of charms could make his worn-out trainers look acceptable.

Vernon was out at work and Petunia had taken Dudley to meet his friends and go shopping in the mall for video games and new workout outfits, they would be gone all day. Giving the house which he had maintained one last parting glare, Harry fervently hoped that this was the last time he would ever have to set foot here.

He strode briskly toward Magnolia Crescent, where the nearest bus stop that went past Charing Cross Road would be in 10 minutes. If it arrived on schedule he would be across the road from the _Leaky Cauldron_ at quarter after ten, plenty of time to make his way down the single lane that comprised Diagon Alley to Gringotts Bank.

Boarding the regular Muggle bus he paid his fee and made his way through the seats to a row near the very back of the first level where surprisingly enough there was a vacant window seat. He sat down and stared idly at the cars passing by and eventually the scenery as the driver finally got going. He mused to himself that he'd just demonstrated very well how incomplete and faulty his 'protections' had been all this time. There hadn't even been a guard.

Perhaps there hadn't been since the beginning of summer. After all, Voldemort was dead, his job and importance were done and over with. The Order didn't need him anymore. That was all well and good to Harry, he had made the decision to not join the Order after seeing their ridiculous response time and lack of organisation at the last battle against the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord.

After a moment his thoughts turned to what he was about to do. Apparently his parents' will had never been read, something that Severus Snape had discovered and pounced upon as the perfect opportunity to get Harry away from the Dursleys. How he thought to get Harry into Malfoy Manor for the summer he wasn't sure, but he was willing to trust Snape. Some may have questioned his quick ability to trust the man, but really it wasn't all that sudden. The man had saved his life multiple times over the years after all.

He signaled the bus driver and moved towards the front as the lumbering vehicle was pulled over just across from the _Leaky Cauldron_ , a building that only he could see in his present company, he was sure. Most wizards loathed Muggle means of transport, Harry personally preferred the Muggle bus system to the Knight Bus, however.

He made his way across the road and entered the pub, moving for one of the bathrooms. He'd kept his fringe in front of his eyes the entire time, hiding his distinctive scar. Once in the bathrooms he took a moment to recall his charms from the book and cast them slowly and carefully, making sure to enunciate his words correctly. He was rewarded when his plain denim trousers were transformed visually to a pair of smart black slacks and the over-large t-shirt seemed to have been changed to an elegant white dress-shirt with three-quarter sleeves.

Now feeling that his appearance was at least respectful towards the situation he breathed a sigh of relief. His suspicion had been correct, the Ministry couldn't detect underage magic in a place with such a large concentration of magical signatures and auras. After leaving the bathroom he headed for the back lot, tapping the correct brick to open the Alley. Sliding his wand back in the holster that had been a gift from Bill Weasley last Christmas and made his way through the crowds. Happily there weren't that many people here yet, it was still fairly early and many of the shops were just now opening.

He dodged the woman spelling dust off an entry rug and walked up the steps towards the white marble edifice that was Gringotts. The moment he entered the bank he frowned deeply. Waiting in front of one of the goblin tellers was a group composed of the Headmaster, Severus Snape, Remus, Sirius, Tonks and a woman who must have been her mother despite a great similarity to Bellatrix Lestrange, Ron, Hermione and a few other that he didn't know. The Headmaster moved forward, enabling Harry to see the Malfoys and Neville Longbottom as well.

The rest he could understand, but what in _Merlin_ excused Ron and Hermione to be here? Smoothing out his frown he made his way forward and said with a deliberately light tone, "Good thing I left when I did, isn't it? I would hate to be late or _absent_ for my parents' will!"

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, beaming as she moved in his direction.

The Headmaster looked less pleased, the sparkle in his eyes appeared to have gone out for once. "Harry my boy, I'm surprised to see you here already. I was going to have one of the Order bring you in later today. You took a risk coming on your own, I'm rather disappointed."

"Yes well," Harry nonchalantly shrugged, keeping up his Golden Boy attitude, "the Muggle transportation system is a lot easier than most wizards make it out to be. I appreciate you thinking of me, Headmaster, but I'd rather be here for the official reading than simply getting a summary. Might I ask why Ron and Hermione are here?"

"They were going to let you know the specifics when you arrived later," the Headmaster said with a once again benevolent sparkle in his eyes. "I know this probably means a great deal to you, but will readings are rather dull."

"Nonetheless, I happen to be here and I would rather here it myself. I appreciate what you were trying to do, Headmaster, but quite frankly I find myself uncomfortable with the fact that you intend to let Ron and Hermione hear the contents of my parents' will. Griphook, aren't will readings supposed to be limited to beneficiaries only in the wizarding world?"

The goblin teller to the left of their conversation had looked up at his name and appeared rather shocked for a moment. Harry knew it was because he had remembered his name, it was such a small thing but most goblins were used to being simply called 'Goblin' by wizards. For him to remember a name from 6 years previously was comparable to asking Dobby to 'sit down' before his second year. After a moment however he replied in his gravelly voice,

"You are correct, Mr. Potter. Will readings in the wizarding world are private occasions."

"However," the Headmaster interjected in a warm tone, "you can welcome their presence as the main beneficiary, Harry."

"I thank you for your input, Headmaster, but I must decline. My parents' meant for their will to be heard by only certain individuals and I am uncomfortable with them being there."

"They will be stuck out here in the lobby until the reading is done, Potter," Snape commented harshly, staying perfectly in character.

"No they won't," Harry replied smoothly. Turning to Griphook he asked, "Is it possible to commission two one-way Portkeys from you, Griphook? Take the money from my vault."

Ron glared resentfully at Harry and Hermione appeared to be hurt, but both moved forward and gave their information as required for the Portkey. Only once they were gone did another goblin appear from the stone double doors behind the teller desks and approach their group.

Making eye contact with Harry, the goblin said, "Welcome to Gringotts, Heir Potter. If you and the other official beneficiaries will follow me, we can get this meeting underway. My name is Ironclaw."

Harry walked down the hallway behind the door, following Ironclaw until he came to a halt and gestured Harry into a room on the left. He blinked at the setting, a large stone room with flickering torches and many seats of what appeared to be obsidian stone with deep grey cushions. He took a seat at the front, seated next to a woman with a monocle. After a moment he recognised her as Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE.

Remus took the seat on his other side followed by Sirius, taking Harry's hand in one of his for a moment and squeezing it reassuringly. Harry found himself grateful for the warmth of Remus' hand, all of a sudden what they were about to hear seemed to register and he found himself feeling a bit light-headed and overwhelmed.

Once all were seated (Snape near the back with the Malfoys), Ironclaw sat at the impressive desk and cleared his throat. There were two pieces of parchment in front of him, they had turned a little yellow with age. Picking up the first one he began to speak. "So we begin on this day, the 21st of July, 1997 with the will of Lily Roslyn Potter nee Evans, dated 30th September, 1981."

"I, Lily Roslyn Potter, being of sound mind and body, do hereby declare the following to be my last will and testament. To Amelia Bones I leave the contents of vault 612, filled more with memories and mementos of a full life and friends long gone. Amelia, find happiness and closure in these memories, you were always one of my nearest and dearest, despite your penchant for yellow and black."

"To Remus Lupin I leave my in-progress textbooks, there are a variety of subjects there dear Remus, I have a feeling you will be able to expand upon them exponentially, we bookworms have to stick together you know."

Remus gave a watery chuckle next to Harry and smiled a little.

"To Sirius Black I leave some advice which is in the books contained in vault 613, as well as their other contents. Perhaps they will give you some ideas on how to approach that crush of yours and hold onto them. Be happy my friend."

Sirius gave a weak version of his bark-like laugh and said, "Already did that, Lily," leaning over to kiss Remus on the cheek. Harry was surprised, he would have thought them to have been together for ages the way they interacted sometimes.

"To Severus Snape I leave the contents of vault 614, which contains a large amount of books as well as items I know you will find useful in your spell-crafting and Potions endeavors. I forgave you a long time ago, my friend, but things had to play out the way they did."

When Harry flicked a quick look back at Severus he was staring down at his hands apparently lost in thought. He turned back to the front, curious now. Snape knew how to create spells? Perhaps he could clue Harry in as to the identity of the Half-Blood Prince, whose textbook he still possessed.

"To Andromeda Tonks I leave the contents of vault 615, which contains a sum that should tide you over for some time to come as well as an amount that would be a suitable dowry for that lovely, amusing young daughter of yours. If she was a bit younger I feel she and Harry would have hit it off nicely."

Harry restrained a laugh at the blush on Tonks' cheeks, her hair having turned the same pale pink instead of the bright bubblegum shade he was used to seeing.

Ironclaw set down the first parchment and picked up the second, taking a moment to sip some water from the tumbler on his desk. Harry felt a new tension rise, they were getting closer to the moment he simultaneously anticipated and dreaded, the revelation of his betrothal and the reason why Snape seemed so assured that he would be able to leave the Dursleys.

Once again starting at the top, Ironclaw began to read. "I, James Ignotus Potter, being of sound mind and body, do hereby declare the following to be my last will and testament. To Sirius Black I leave the contents of vault 640, Padfoot this is filled with more memories than anything, as well as a few items that you somehow managed to leave around my house. There is a bit of money as well, hire yourself someone to teach you some fashion sense, fuzzball."

All Sirius could manage to his late friend's last message was a watery sort of grumble.

"To Remus Lupin I leave a good chunk of money in the vault Lily has already left to you. There are a lot of photos and some books from the Potter library as well, Moony. Enjoy them in your new home. Oh, wait, I forgot to mention that I am leaving you the cottage in Dover where we spent that first summer after graduation. Enjoy!"

Remus spluttered slightly, stunned by his friend's generosity. The only thing Harry could feel at the moment was anger, Remus could have used that _years_ ago. Why had this been delayed!

"To Albus Dumbledore I leave vault 641, which holds 'group things' that should have made their way back to you some time ago."

Harry blinked at the very short message to the Headmaster, looking over at the man curiously. He appeared to be slightly shocked, though a frown was growing rapidly across his features.

"The rest of the Potter vaults as well as the title of Lord Potter and its associated seat in the Wizengamot and School Board of Governors I leave to my beloved only child, Harry James. Harry, use these funds and seats well, I suggest first and foremost finding yourself a financial advisor you can trust implicitly."

"As my son is no doubt a small child at the time of our death, Lily and I hereby dictate custody to these individuals _in this order:_ Sirius Black, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Amelia Bones and Frank Longbottom. _In no uncertain terms he is NOT to go to Vernon and Petunia Dursley._ "

"The last item I must mention is the betrothal contract between my son Harry James Potter and Severus Tobias Snape, witnessed by Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Remus John Lupin. This is an Old Ways Contract, rendered null and void by three situations, one being the fact that my son is straight, two he denounces it using the Old Ways ritual words and the last being that Severus Snape himself is deceased, of which I highly doubt. If Harry signs, custody until his marriage immediately goes to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

 _Chaos._ It was literally bedlam in the will reading room as the participants who hadn't known about this last descended into shouts and arguments.

Into this Harry stood up and moved to stand in front of Ironclaw. "I accept this betrothal contract."

The silence fell over the room so quickly it was almost amusing. Almost. Severus moved quickly from the back as Sirius spluttered, "What do you mean, you accept?! Just denounce it pup, if you lean that way anyways!"

"I am gay and I have no intention of denouncing this," Harry said evenly, staring at his godfather, "even though the first I've heard of it was at the end of last term."

Remus' eyes widened in shocked disbelief. Harry nodded a slight confirmation at his old Professor, earning a guilty look from the man. He had apparently thought someone would have mentioned it to him by now. While that would have been appreciated, it hadn't happened that way.

Taking a blood quill from the goblin he grimaced slightly at the object before briskly signing his name upon the parchment, handing it without hesitation to Severus. Their fingers brushed slightly during the exchange and Harry was pleasantly surprised at the warm tingle that ran up his hand.

Once they had both signed it the contract flashed a bright gold colour and Ironclaw gave a rather vicious-looking grin. "All individuals left monetary amounts or vaults come forward to sign. Heir Potter, stay behind please along with your betrothed and the Lord and Lady Malfoy."

Harry waited quietly, debating long and hard on a subject in his head. Part of him greatly wanted this to happen, the other screamed that no one had noticed so far, so why would someone official _care?_ However, he pushed down that second voice, the one he had always had trouble ignoring and spoke up quietly once Amelia Bones had finished signing for the vault his mother had left her.

"Madam Bones? May I ask for just a moment of your time?"

"Certainly, Mr. Potter," the woman said briskly.

"I know you are here in the capacity as a friend to my late mother, but are you also possibly able to act in your official capacity as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?"

She gave him a sharp, curious look. After a moment she finally said, "I certainly can be, I was headed to my office after this will reading. Why might you ask?"

Harry took a deep breath, ignored the voice screaming _no!_ at the top of its lungs in his head and said calmly, "Because I would like to press charges against someone. More than a single person, actually."

Without looking around he knew that he had drawn the attention of the entire room, specifically that of the Headmaster, Sirius and Remus. Amelia Bones gave him a slightly softer look and said, "Which individuals and what charges, Mr. Potter?"

"Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley and their of-age son, Dudley Dursley, madam. As for charges," he hesitated for just a brief moment before continuing, "child neglect, child abuse and I believe the charge against Dudley would be called battery."

He heard more than a few sharply indrawn breaths at his words and the Headmaster moved in his direction. "Harry, I know you didn't get along with them but-"

"Headmaster," Harry interrupted firmly, "this is my choice to make and I have made it. It was always far more than simply 'not getting along' as you have put it."

"Will you submit copies of your memories for review and use as evidence?" Madam Bones said to him quietly.

"I can go one better," Harry said with a crisp nod. "I will give you copies of the memories and medical documentation from a Healer, I have a feeling there will be a long list if an in-depth physical is _finally_ performed."

"Finally?" Remus spoke up for the first time in quite a while, his face was still pale from what Harry had implied about his relatives.

"Most students at Hogwarts have an in-depth physical performed within their first 3 months of their 1st year and once a year thereafter until they graduate, according to the pamphlet about Hogwarts I found in the Library. I have never been given one to my knowledge and it is required that permission is given from the student themselves after the first time."

Amelia frowned at the Headmaster, "That is certainly a breach on normal protocols," she agreed. "I may have to interview you on your Hogwarts experience, Mr. Potter, just to make sure that there is nothing _else_ that has simply 'slipped by'."

"I look forward to it," Harry replied smoothly. "Thank you for your time, Madam Bones."

Harry refused to acknowledge the Headmaster as he left, nor any of the others at the moment. Instead he moved forward and looked inquisitively at Ironclaw.

"Just a few documents for you to sign, Heir Potter," the goblin explained, "as well as taking possession of the signet for House Potter."

A 'few' documents turned into 10, but Harry took his time and carefully read each one before signing, gaining a look of approval not only from the goblin but Snape and the Malfoys as well.

"Well done, Mr. Potter," Lucius spoke for the first time, "never sign something unless you are very sure of what it contains. If it is not given to you by a goblin, insist that a barrister look it over first."

The signet turned out to be a heavy ring of yellow gold with a stone of yellow citrine. The seal of House Potter was stamped on the left side of the ring and the family motto crossed the inside of the band. Bidding the goblin a good day the party of four exited the offices and made their way to the front of the bank.

"My trunk and Hedwig's cage are still at the Dursleys," Harry spoke up hesitantly.

"One of our house elves will retrieve it," Narcissa reassured him. "Come, let us go home. It has been a long morning."

Harry more than agreed with the last part of her statement. He just wasn't sure he was ever going to call Malfoy Manor 'home'.


	5. A Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Sorry it's been so long, I just wanted to get the epilogue for Dark Roses out of the way. In apology, this is a massive chapter! 6k words! I'm always happy to finish another story :D I have yet to abandon one and if I have it my way, I never will. So rest assured, I won't ever give up on this story. You'll get the Order's reaction next chapter, I'm glad you're liking this one so far. A big shout out to the two individuals who pointed out my errors with James' middle name and the wording of the contract!

** Five ** **-** _A Manor_

With some trepidation, Harry made his way downstairs to the informal parlour of Malfoy Manor. He had been here for three days and today was a day he both anticipated and dreaded. He would finally be able to do something about his relative's treatment of him, but at the cost of letting a bunch of people know exactly _what_ that consisted of. The Malfoy's and Sna- _Severus_ had some idea, his glamour had broken on his clothing when he'd been 'exchanging words' with Draco.

 

He snorted, that was how Severus had termed it, to put it plainly they'd had a good old-fashioned row in the middle of the elegant Floo receiving room, almost the moment he'd arrived at the Manor. Apparently Draco's parents had simply told him that they had to attend some 'business' at Gringotts, so it had been some shock and rage when _Harry 'bloody' Potter_ had come back with them of all people. Harry had been impressed with Draco's lung capacity, but that had redoubled when he'd learned that 'Potter' was there to stay and was to be married to his 'Uncle Severus' as he'd apparently called his godfather all his life.

 

Finally Harry had heard enough and he'd stepped forward, verbally lighting into the spoiled brat in front of his parents, pointing out his own less than stellar behaviour and stating that he had had enough for one day after the emotional roller-coaster he'd been treated to that morning. Draco had lit into that with a sneer, he'd been right in the middle of his 'favoured Potter' speech when Harry's literal exhaustion had overwhelmed his control and the glamour had faded from his clothing.

 

Harry had never felt more humiliated than he had at that moment, standing in the Malfoy's opulent home in his faded rags that had been Dudley's new clothes seven or eight _years_ ago. Face burning, he'd looked away from Draco and asked in a slightly hoarse voice to be directed to wherever the Malfoys wanted him for his stay before the start of term. With a very sharp, clever gaze Narcissa had nodded slightly and beckoned him to follow, leading him up a staircase and down yet another fancy, wide corridor to a doorway. She'd motioned to it and mentioned that it was his 'suite' for whenever he stayed at the Manor.

 

He had only realized what she meant when he opened the door. He'd been unable to breathe let alone _move_ as he stared at a sitting room that was the size of the Dursley's living room and dining room combined, with two doors leading off of it, one to the left front and one to the back. The one on the left led to a small study with a sturdy desk of some dark wood and a chair, it had been placed near a window so that natural light flooded the room. The door to the back led to a bedroom with an easily queen-sized bed and floor-to-ceiling windows. There was a walk-in closet on the left and on the right was another door that led to a private bathroom with an in-ground tub.

 

Stunned, he'd walked over to the bed and sat down. Feeling the softness under his body he'd burst into tears, something he hadn't indulged in for almost two years. Exhausted, he'd drifted off to sleep without even getting in the bed. After waking he had taken a hot bath, feeling less than enthusiastic about getting back in his old clothes. When he'd gone to where he'd left his clothes however, there was another surprise. They were gone. In their place was a pair of plain black slacks and a white button-up shirt much like his glamoured one, only these were real and they had fit!

 

Narcissa had informed him later when he'd quietly asked about the clothes that she had taken the liberty of asking the house-elves to guess his approximate size and purchase a few garments for him. Once he had his examination by a Healer and the meeting with Amelia she was apparently going to take him shopping for 'proper' clothes.  While he knew he should be running from the prospect of shopping with the woman he found himself rather excited about it instead. He'd never owned new, nice clothes before and it would be nice to pick and choose styles that suited him instead of taking what he was given and feeling 'grateful' for it.

 

Now the time had come for those meetings and he was more than slightly apprehensive about it. He had invited a still very angry and stilted Draco to sit in on them as well, perhaps it would thaw the frozen, angry boy somewhat to realise what his life had actually been like. Once Lucius and Narcissa had realised the exact extent of his lack of a 'proper' wizarding education they had made plans to begin teaching him what he should have known all along, everything from etiquette to government to social situations and manner of dress and religion. They had been horrified to hear that he had never heard of the Way, which was apparently the religion of proper purebloods and anyone who actually _respected_ Magic.

 

Yes, magic with a capital 'm'. Apparently there was a lot more to magic than just a wand. Each person was born with a magical core, what proper wizards called the 'spiritual aura'. What made a person able to _use_ this was called 'affinity'. Those with an affinity for magic were the ones who gained entry into Hogwarts by way of the _Book of Students._ Though the Book was kept in the Head's office, they were unable to influence it or write a student's name in that wasn't actually considered for a magical education.

 

A person's spiritual aura was set at its maximum size at birth, access was limited to just a very small range until their affinity kicked in, usually around nine or ten months of  age. Even then the access never changed in size until a student received a wand. One of the reason for such explosive testing when finding your wand was that the different cores were interacting with one's spiritual core, widening or narrowing the access and causing random 'bursts' until the correct core and wood were found. The last burst that widened access to maximum levels came at 17, which was the reason for wizarding majority to be set at that age.

 

However, it _was_ possible to widen your access to potentially  the same as your magical core. This was achieved with the Way, which blessed and thanked Magic for the gifts given. Ceremonies at magically powerful times not only gave a form of religion to it, but slowly helped expand the access in measured amounts. Then there was affinity itself. Apparently there were two different types, affinity and Affinity. The secondary form, always mentioned with emphasis was meant to describe a witch or wizard's natural alignment. In plain terms, it determined whether or not you were considered Dark, Light or Grey in the eyes of Magic itself.

 

This had nothing to do with your actual magical use. A Dark Affinity could still use all of the spells in their repertoire, whether or not they were considered outside of the Dark 'range'. It also had nothing to do with political groups. Not all of those called 'Dark' by the Order of the Phoenix were actually of a Dark Affinity, the actual number was less than half.

 

No, Affinity simply described which spell range would react the best with your core. It was the magic most compatible to your own and thus the one you would have the best results with and possibly be able to create, should that be your choice. A Dark Affinity would always have better results with ' _bombarda'_ than _'repulso'_ for example, which was a Grey spell. They would have less of a negative result than they would with a Light spell, but it still would produce a less than satisfying result. To this end, the most desirable Affinity (not that one could choose which would be their own) was Grey, as a Grey Affinity could use spells from any range with little problems.

 

Harry had been shocked to learn that both Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape were Grey, while Narcissa and Draco were Dark. It explained somewhat why both men were such powerful wizards. The Dark Lord had been of a Dark Affinity, which was to be expected. Not because that was the name, but because one who had amassed the political and physical power to gain the title of Lord in the eyes of Magic could only be Dark, Light or Grey depending on their Affinity. There were three ranks amongst the Affinity, each detailed the amount of power, knowledge and capability within their Affinity they possessed. From lowest to highest they were Acolyte, Adept and Lord. There was not a single one of each as many Ministry-approved books tried to spread about, there were as many of each as had achieved the rank.

 

Harry would not know his own Affinity until they held his Coming of Age. He hoped that he could delay his Coming of Age at least until he knew whether or not Sirius and Remus would accept him. He wasn't holding his breath concerning the Weasleys and Hermione, they held a deep dislike not only for anything vaguely Dark but for the people he was staying with as well.

 

His musings had led him to the informal parlour and he took a deep breath and used it to steel his nerves before carefully opening the solid wood door and entering the room, closing it quietly behind him. Present at the moment were the Malfoys, Severus and a tall witch dressed in a more muted shade of the lime green robes of St. Mungo's. Madam Bones wasn't here yet and he sighed in relief, at least he wasn't the last in the room. Amelia's title was actually Lady Bones, but when she was working as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement it was Madam Bones.

 

"Harry," Lucius spoke smoothly, interrupting his mental pep-talk of sorts, "This is Healer Grace Clearwater. She is here to give you a full physical examination and recommend any treatments that will be necessary to combat your condition. She has taken a Vow on top of her Healer's Oath and will not speak of this information to anyone outside of necessary persons."

 

"Healer Clearwater," Harry greeted hesitantly, nodding. He gained a fairly warm smile in return and felt confident enough to ask, "Are you by any chance related to Penelope Clearwater, a former Ravenclaw?"

 

The woman gave a slightly wider smile which made her face relax a bit and replied, "She is my niece, however unlike most of my family I am a former Slytherin."

 

Harry blinked in surprise and the woman continued, "If you would come and sit over on this settee here and lay out across it. You will need to remain still as I begin casting diagnostics, please."

 

As he moved to do as she had asked he was vaguely aware of Lucius standing and leaving the room for a moment. However the next he was laying across the settee and concentrating on his breathing, trying to relax. He was so very nervous, this information was something he had hidden from the world for the past 6 years and now he was giving it all up in hopes of a better life. He had not told anyone about his relatives after Dumbledore had dismissed his words at the end of his 1st year.

 

As the Healer continued he noticed Lucius return, accompanied by the stern but kind figure of Madam Bones, wearing her usual monocle. She was followed by none other than Kingsley Shacklebolt and Harry felt his pulse begin to race. He saw the Healer frown and she said firmly, "You need to relax, Mr. Potter, your heart rate has accelerated."

 

"I cannot do so until Kingsley Shacklebolt leaves these premises, Healer, Madam Bones. He moves in too close of circles to Albus Dumbledore for me to feel comfortable with his presence here."

 

From the way she suddenly frowned Madam Bones had gotten his subtle wording and had not contemplated the possibility. "Auror Shacklebolt, you may leave," she said firmly. "I have safely arrived and there is no more reason for your presence today."

 

Kingsley shot him a strange look and then slowly nodded. "As you wish, Madam Bones. No need to stand, Lord Malfoy, I remember the way back to the Floo room."

 

"Certainly, if you feel capable of showing yourself out," Lucius drawled, a slightly sharp point in there that expressed Kingsley was to leave and _only_ leave, not lingering somewhere within the Manor looking for whatever he felt may be around.

 

Once he left Harry was able to control his miniature panic attack and the Healer nodded in satisfaction, resuming her diagnostics. To the edge of his vision on the left side he could see a piece of parchment, no doubt charmed to be everlasting, and a quill that was scurrying rapidly back and forth, documenting what her scans found. It was about two feet long at the moment and getting longer by the second, causing deep frowns to cross the features of all those observing, even Draco. Apparently it wasn't supposed to be that long for someone who would be 17 in a weeks' time.  

 

"You may sit up now, Mr. Potter," she said, moving away and sitting down across from Madam Bones after looking to the Lord and Lady Malfoy, who gestured for her to make herself comfortable.

 

He swung up slowly and carefully, placing his glasses back on from where they had been sitting on a side table. He folded his hands and placed them in his lap, trying not to clench his fingers too hard. He had a habit of doing this, Narcissa had pointed out to him and now that he was paying attention to the habit he had noticed that when he was angry he would clench his fingers so hard that his knuckles would turn white.

 

"What are your findings, Healer Clearwater?" Madam Bones began after a moment, clearly bracing herself. She'd taken a moment to set up a small clear stone about the size of a small figurine on the table next to her and had tapped it once, making it glow red. It was still faintly glowing as she spoke, pulsing with obviously benevolent magic that was acting in some subtle manner Harry couldn't figure out.

 

"First of all," Healer Clearwater began, "I don't know how anyone with even basic medical training and common sense could miss these on any scan. Whomever has been handling Mr. Potter's health has not only been doing him a grave disservice, but has been breaking the Oath we take as Healers."

 

With a look at Harry Madam Bones asked him, "Who has been responsible for your health and medical treatment since you were introduced to the magical world, Mr. Potter?"

 

Harry resisted the urge to shift a little to ease his own personal tension and said, "The only person I have seen for my own personal health is the school nurse and that was only for severe things, broken bones and such. I have avoided the Infirmary as much as possible."

 

"The school nurse is Madam Poppy Pomfrey. She has been in employment at Hogwarts since 1957, according to Minerva McGonagall. She was apparently around 20 years old at the time," Severus supplied in his usual curt tone.

 

"She is not a Healer," Clearwater supplied flatly. "It takes five years after graduation from any school of Magic to be considered a fully-qualified Healer and if that had been the case she would be addressed as Healer Pomfrey. That explains the Oath, she never took one in the first place. She should not be working with any person in a Healing capacity, certainly not students. There is a reason it takes five years of dedicated, intense schooling to become a Healer."

 

The other four adults exchanged glances and Madam Bones made a note on a sheet of parchment next to the still-glowing crystal. Harry was stunned, Dumbledore had actually hired a woman who wasn't meant for the position? After a moment's thought however he felt like an idiot, of _course_ Dumbledore had done that, hadn't he proved over the years that Harry had been at school that he was capable of hiring less than qualified individuals if they suited some purpose?

 

"Mr. Potter," Healer Clearwater continued, "is at his maximum physical height of 167 centimeters. This is highly unusual for his family as his father the late Lord James Potter was 185 centimeters and even his mother the late Lily Potter nee Evans was 175 centimeters. There is a history of malnutrition, especially at the vital ages of 3-9, however the history suggests that Mr. Potter's diet was less than even _acceptable_ let alone recommended until the age of 11. At his current height he should weigh about 10 stone, he currently weighs in at 8. This is a deficit that needs to be corrected promptly, I suggest with education on a balanced diet and nutritional potions until he is to his recommended weight or even a little over."

 

Harry mentally groaned, hoping that he wasn't going to be treated to Molly Weasley's version of 'fattening up'. He knew he was underweight, it was just difficult to each much while at and after the Dursleys. He was shocked to hear just how tall his mum and dad had been, even if it made him angry that because of the Dursleys and Dumbledore's insistence at sending him there every year he was stuck at his short stature.

 

"Most worrying however," the Healer continued, drawing his attention back to the present, "is the severe amount of past injuries to his person. The average person at his age will generate about a foot and a half of parchment. This," and she waved the roll in her hands, "is a full meter in length, double the usual amount and more than half of this is past injuries. Most worrying are the number of full breaks and fractures, of which there are 13. Some even occurred simultaneously. All of these aside from two were previous to age 11. The two that were not were a broken arm in what would have been 2nd year and a fractured ankle in what would have been the 4th year."

 

"The rest of the injuries consist of severe internal bruising and cuts or burns on the skin, the severity of which should have left scars, but his skin is unmarked."

 

"The cuts, burns and bruising always healed overnight," Harry blurted, drawing the attention of the Healer and the others. "I think it was my magic, though when I was little I just thought I was a faster healer than usual."

 

"The healing of your injuries would have drawn on a great amount of your affinity at the time, lessening your accidental magic outbursts. Tell me, Mr. Potter, how many do you remember having?"

 

"Outbursts?" At the Healer's nod he frowned and thought carefully. "Four, I think." He closed his eyes, scanned his memories of life before Hogwarts and nodded decisively. "Four, the last two were the strongest."

 

"The average witch or wizard before age 11 will have about ten or twelve memorable incidents," the Healer told him quietly. "Your magic was concentrating so hard on healing your injuries that it didn't have much left over to cause outbursts like normal."

 

"On that note," Madam Bones spoke briskly, while he was contemplating that fact, "I think we can let you get back to your day, Healer Clearwater. Your information is invaluable to this investigation and I hope we can draw upon your knowledge if necessary at a later date?"

 

"Certainly, Madam Bones," the Healer replied, nodding politely. "I will leave an official copy of these records for your investigation as well as a prescription for Mr. Potter's dose of Nutritional Potion as well as I think a light regime of mild Skel-Gro doses to heal and strengthen his skeletal structure."

 

Harry shuddered at the idea of taking more than one dose of Skel-Gro, the stuff tasted disgusting!

 

Once Healer Clearwater had done as she said, Narcissa stood to take her to the Floo room and the pair left. A tray popped up with 6 cups of steaming tea and a small platter of biscuits. Harry took the opportunity to move closer, claiming the Healer's empty place and a cup of steaming tea, adding a small amount of sugar and stirring quietly. He took a careful sip of the hot tea and felt himself relax a little. The house-elves, no doubt on Severus' advice, must have added a small amount of Calming draught to the tea.

 

When Madam Bones turned to him after about fifteen minutes, he instinctively tensed his shoulders before relaxing minutely. He was not in trouble, he had to remind himself of this every once in a while. The only ones that were going to be in trouble were the Dursley's and very likely the Headmaster himself.

 

"Mr. Potter, would you mind beginning to describe your life with the Dursley family from the earliest you remember, starting with the names of the family and their current address?"

 

Severus opened his mouth as if to add something, but closed it after a moment, sitting back instead. The intense gaze of the people he was staying with was more than slightly unnerving, though he knew they weren't judging him.

 

"I have lived with my Muggle relatives the Dursleys as long as I can remember. My uncle is Vernon Dursley, my Aunt Petunia Dursley and my cousin Dudley Dursley. They have lived at Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey for as long as I have resided with them."

 

A slightly dark expression crossed Severus' face momentarily before it cleared. Harry decided it would be best to not look at any of them for the remainder of  this conversation, he wasn't sure how they were going to react.    

 

He took a deep breath to give himself time to organize his thoughts and began. "According to my Aunt, I was 'dropped off' on their doorstep sometime on the night before or early morning of the 1st of November, 1981. She literally found me there, wrapped in a blanket, when she opened the door to retrieve the morning paper."

 

"My earliest memories of them are full of neglect, Madam Bones. I know I was doing the majority of their chores by age seven, I started cleaning first at age four. By the age of six my Aunt had me doing the majority of the cooking, initially under her very suspicious eye and I would be promptly scolded and punished for something wrong."

 

"The very first injury I remember came at my Uncle's hands. It was Dudley's fifth birthday, so I would have been four. Dudley had received a large number of presents that year, as usual and had discarded many of his old ones to play with the new, expensive ones. He wasn't paying any attention to a little plastic truck with a missing wheel until I tentatively reached down and pushed it forward. It made noise, you see, and this attracted his attention. He shrieked at his father that I had 'taken' his toy from him. I was promptly backhanded across the face by my Uncle, who then picked me up and literally threw me out the back door. It was April and it was pouring that day."

 

"He didn't let me back in the house until late evening when I was shoved in my cupboard and locked in. The next morning he let me out and stated that if 'a little freak like me could forget my place so easily, he'd have to find something for me to do.' This was when I began cleaning the house for my relatives."

 

Amelia Bones looked down, took a deep breath and asked, "Your cupboard, Mr. Potter?"

 

Harry looked down, feeling very small for some reason. "Until the Hogwarts letters started coming after Dudley's 11th birthday my quarters in the Dursley home was a cupboard under the staircase in the front hall. It was very small and dirty, my Aunt used to complain that she had nowhere to put her cleaning supplies with me in there. I slept on my clothing and a very small, flat pillow. There were insects in there, I got used to them, and a grill on the door that was one of my only sources of air besides a crack along the door. I was glad for those cracks when my Uncle began locking me in there and shutting the grill."

 

"What was the longest amount of time you were locked in the cupboard, Mr. Potter?"

 

"One week," Harry answered, his voice a little cracked. "The Dursleys went on vacation to see Petunia's friend Yvonne from Majorca who was visiting for a week. I was locked in my cupboard with a half-gallon of water and half a loaf of stale bread. I was so weak when they got back and finally let me out that my Aunt actually let me have a piece of good fruit for the first time."

 

"How old were you when this happened?"

 

"I was nine years old."

 

"Who was responsible for the broken bones that Healer Clearwater mentioned?"

 

"My Uncle, mostly. I think Dudley broke my rib once when him and his friends were 'Harry Hunting' one weekend, I heard something crack and I couldn't take a full breath for quite a while."

 

"Harry Hunting?"

 

"The 'game' my cousin and his friends came up with for when their parents shoved them outside for 'fresh air'. The whole neighborhood saw them at it at one time or another but they always hated me. I was the scruffy unkempt nephew who they were told was an 'incurable criminal' from the age of eleven onwards."

 

"Records show that it took quite a few letters for you to finally send an acceptance letter back to Hogwarts, care to explain?"

 

"My uncle kept taking them from me. He and my Aunt liked to burn or shred them in front of me as my cousin would ask who on the planet would want to talk to me? I never knew the answer to that either, I was hardly known to the world outside of neighbors who could care less and a few teachers who were told I was a cheat and a liar to explain why I had better grades than Dudley until we took home our first report cards."

 

"You told me you have Pensieve memories of these people and your life with them?" Amelia asked after a few moments.

 

"I do. I obtained a Pensieve from a seller on Diagon Alley after my 5th year. I have been extracting copies of those memories for over a year, hoping to someday be able to do something about them."

 

"Then if you will entrust this Pensieve to me with my solemn word that it will be returned to you no later than six months from now, I think I had better bring this around to a few questions about your school years. I think this has been long enough for all of us, certainly for you."

 

Harry thought for a moment and nodded, "That would be acceptable, Madam Bones."

 

"Are there any staff members that have been unacceptable for the education of students from your point of view over the last 6 years?"

 

Harry snorted. "Certainly. Every Professor that has taught Defense Against the Dark Arts aside from Professor Snape and Professor Lupin, Hagrid as the Care of Magical Creatures Professor and Minerva McGonagall as Head of Gryffindor House."

 

"Care to explain the Defense Professors?"

 

"We'll start with 1st year, shall we?" Harry mused. "Professor Quirrell. Possessed a stutter that was not only annoying but contrary to a learning environment, not to mention outdated teachings. His idea for treating a werewolf bite, for example, was to rub the affected area with silver. This 'would' treat it, but you'd end up poisoning yourself in the process. The book he was using by Trimble was very outdated as well, the last printing was in 1904. Not to mention the fact that he was possessed by Lord Voldemort for at least six months."

 

"Second year was Gilderoy Lockhart. A man who was a complete idiot and totally obsessed with his image. His version of detentions was having students help him with his 'fan mail', addressing envelopes while he signed photos of himself. The one spell I saw him attempt in the classroom wasn't even a real spell, his classroom was destroyed by Cornish Pixies in the aftermath. Proved to be a totally incompetent duelist as well, an last but not least he was by his own confession a total fraud. He grilled people for details about their stories and then wiped their memories, writing them out as his 'exploits'."

 

"Fourth year we had Professor Moody, or who we thought was Moody. Turned out he was an Azkaban-escapee who had been using Polyjuice the whole year in order to make sure I won the Triwizard Tournament. He demonstrated the Unforgivable Curses to us in class and put each of us under the Imperius, and this was his fourth year classes. He also hexed Draco Malfoy, transfiguring him into a ferret and bouncing him up and down in the hallways, he was hitting the floor pretty hard on some of those bounces."

 

"Fifth year we had Delores Umbridge and her glorious book, _Basics for Beginners._ We were refused our ability to practice defensive spells at all and this was the O.W.L. and N.E.W.T year for many students. She was a fanatical devotee of the Ministry and the incompetence of Cornelius Fudge in particular, that and she was fond of calling me a liar. For detentions she had us using a Blood Quill-"

 

"WHAT?!" Both Severus and Madam Bones bellowed this, making Harry jump a couple of feet and stop his recital, which had been coming to a close anyway.

 

"We used a Blood Quill to write whatever phrase she chose for as long as she wanted. My phrase was 'I must not tell lies' and she told me to write it until it 'sank in'. I spent weeks writing this phrase for no less than four hours every evening. I went to McGonagall about her detentions and the unfairness of them and she basically told me to 'keep my head down'," Harry frowned. "I've got the permanent scar if you need proof."

 

Rather white-faced, Madam Bones asked, "May I see that hand, Mr. Potter."

 

Harry extended his right hand to the woman, palm down. The white scar lines were glaringly bright and clear in the well-lit parlour.

 

"Blood Quills, Mr. Potter, are illegal for use outside of certain Ministry documentation and Gringotts transactions. This will see her not only fired, but most likely fined and with a prison sentence as well."

 

"Couldn't happen to a better woman," Harry said grimly. "Many of us students had begun calling her 'the old pink toad'."

 

"You mentioned Professor McGonagall basically ignoring your blatant weeks if not months' worth of detention, is this the reason you brought up her status as Head of Gryffindor?"

 

Harry frowned. "As Head of House the Professors are supposed to listen to us, correct? I don't mean on small, trivial matters, but if we bring something important to them we should be able to trust them, correct?"

 

"Correct," Severus stated quietly.

 

"In my first year I told her the Philosopher's Stone was in danger of being stolen. She dismissed us as spewing nonsense and not twelve hours later we prevented Quirrell and Voldemort from taking off with it. In my second year she did nothing to absolve the rumours that were spreading about my being the Heir of Slytherin and indeed did nothing to stop their physical outbursts. In my fourth year she did nothing to help me in any way with the Tournament aside from letting me use her classroom for practice when she wasn't holding classes. Last but not least there was the debacle with Umbridge last year and I went to her with my suspicions about Nott this last year, very early in the new year. I don’t trust her, I feel like I can't approach her about things that matter because she either dismisses them outright or accuses me of meddling."

 

"Rubeus Hagrid?"

 

Harry sighed painfully. "I count Hagrid as a friend of sorts, he was the one to show me around the magical world for the first time. However, I am not blind to his faults. He is blatantly biased against both Hufflepuff and Slytherin, McGonagall could be counted against Slytherin as well. He is woefully absent-minded and his creatures are not right for students. What is dangerous for him is lethal for us and what is fine for him is dangerous for students. He has great knowledge about them, but he isn't right for a teaching position."

 

"Last question Mr. Potter," Madam Bones stated, smiling in a reassuring manner. "Did you ever mention your treatment at the Dursley residence to anyone in a position of power at Hogwarts?"

 

"Twice, to the Headmaster himself," Harry said quietly. "He brushed it off both times, assuming I was exaggerating about how they treated me. He said it was important that I stay with them because of 'blood wards' based on my mother's 'sacrifice' and that little else mattered but this protection for both myself and _them._ After the second time, I stopped asking him if I could go somewhere else for the summer. He reinforced what my relatives had sought to impress upon me."

 

"Which was?"

 

"That I was unimportant and didn't matter."

 

Madam Bones let out a deep sigh and tapped the crystal, which glowed blue for a small moment and then returned to its normal clarity. Turning to Harry she stood, which startled him into standing as well, remembering to stand straight as possible.

 

"Mr. Potter, I must thank you for this. I know it was probably difficult to speak about these things after keeping quiet for so long and I appreciate your input into the school as well. You mentioned a few things that were more than slightly alarming and I suspect the Board of Governors is going to be making a few changes. I will notify you when your relatives are charged and brought to trial, it will be a couple of months at most, the wizarding world works far quicker than the Muggles in these matters. If you will retrieve your Pensieve I will take my leave of you and the Malfoy Family."

 

"I thank you for listening to me for this long and I appreciate your professional manner about it. I look forward both to hearing from you and seeing changes made to Hogwarts, which are long overdue," Harry answered, before stepping back as the Malfoys and Severus stood to give their own farewells.

 

He summoned one of the hard-working, polite house elves in the Malfoy employment and requested his Pensieve from his trunk. The little creature popped out and returned hardly two breaths later with the ornate obsidian bowl, shallow and wide with runes carved into the outer and inner rim. He turned it over to Madam Bones and watched as she made her elegant exit from the parlour.

 

He took a deep breath, relaxed and said quietly, "I am going to go work on one of my essays in the Library."

 

The Malfoys nodded a quiet dismissal and let him leave without argument, much to his relief. He needed to get away for some time to himself. _Now,_ he mused, _which essay should I work on next?_


	6. Six- A Meeting & a Government

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Umm… did you have a good holiday? Yeah, no way to apologize for two months *cringes*. Aside from saying my life has been insane recently, maybe?

Chaos. This most easily described the situation in the dining room of 12 Grimmauld Place three days after Harry Potter had willingly left his parents' will reading with the Malfoys of all people. The Order had shouted, rested and shouted some more, desperate to find a way to get Harry out of there.

 

Remus Lupin sat quietly in a corner near the door to the living room and winced occasionally, hoping that they wouldn't remember that he had been one of the two witnesses listed on the betrothal contract, a copy of which lay on the table. He felt an enormous amount of guilt at the memory of Harry's words. What a shock this must have been for a sixteen-year-old to find out he was betrothed just months before his required Bonding. For it was listed on the contract that he was required to Bond with Severus Snape before August 31st, 1997, one month after his Coming of Age.

 

Still, remembering the small, beautiful and happy child that Harry had been when he was younger, Remus couldn't regret signing as a witness to the betrothal. He had been proud of his friend, James had been truly thinking of what had been best for his son's future when he had gotten over his petty childhood feud with Severus. Sometimes he wondered where that child had gone, Harry was so different now, even in just his physical appearance.

 

That guilt was exponentially larger now, after hearing Harry charge the people he'd grown up with for some very serious crimes, especially to the wizarding world. Children were precious, those gifted with magic doubly so. It was one of the reasons why magical children interacted with so few of their own age until school. Their parents protected them fiercely, keeping them safe at all costs.

 

The deaths of magical infants had been high even as recently as when Harry himself had been born. Witches and carrying wizards, called Bearers by magical society, had problems with their pregnancies far more often then, miscarriages were common. Most wouldn't announce they were expecting even to family and friends until after the third month. Remus' lip twitched in fond remembrance at James' exuberance with their announcement at only six weeks along. His friend and his lovely wife had been lucky to avoid most of the problems that seemed to plague a magical pregnancy in the early months.

 

He was startled from his thoughts when Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the room with a deep frown. "Albus, I think you'll want to hear this."

 

"What is it, Kingsley?" Albus answered, the two seemed to have gained the immediate attention of the whole room.

 

"I was called to Malfoy Manor as an escort for Amelia's meeting with Potter," the man began.

 

"Oh good, I imagine the charges were dismissed then? Harry has a slight tendency to exaggerate things as all teens do."

 

Kingsley frowned slightly at the interruption and continued. "Present in the room were Severus Snape, Lord & Lady Malfoy, their Heir and a Healer from St. Mungo's, who was running a scan on Potter. However, I was identified as an associate of yours and asked to leave."

 

"I bet that git Snape was the one that forced you to leave!" Ron Weasley said mullishly, no doubt still annoyed that Harry had made him leave the will reading. He seemed not to realise that he had interrupted a rather important conversation. Remus frowned in the boy's direction, his behaviour toward Harry, not to mention Hermione's, had been deteriorating as of late.

 

"As a matter of fact," Kingsley said with not a small amount of bite directed toward Ron, "it was Potter himself who identified me as an associate of Dumbledore's and got Amelia to request I leave. I doubt that Tonks or Alastor will find much welcome with Amelia either after this."

 

"What?!" Several different Order members exclaimed or otherwise reacted to this statement. To them it seemed rather incredulous that their 'Saviour' would rat out one of their own.

 

Remus frowned even more deeply at their actions. He knew Harry well enough to know that the teen wouldn’t have done something like this with no reason. Which left the slightly shocking realisation that Harry _did not trust them._ It rattled him and made him wonder if the teen trusted him for that matter, or Sirius.

 

He turned his gaze to his lover, who had not said a word this entire time. His grey eyes were blank and yet thoughtful. He watched as Sirius' eyes landed on Ron, glowering furiously at the table, then flick to Molly Weasley obsessively shrieking about 'that poor boy' and finally land on a still and disinterested Hermione Granger, who had voiced some very narrow-minded things about same-sex relationships and some doubts about Harry's intelligence which would have been hurtful to say the least if Harry had ever heard them himself.

 

Last of all Sirius' eyes flickered over to the Headmaster, standing importantly at the head of the table and debating the consequences of Harry's actions with a deep, slightly annoyed frown on his features.

 

Catching his gaze, Sirius inclined his head toward the door leading into the more private sitting room. Remus nodded in understanding and followed him as casually as possible, managing to leave the room completely unnoticed.

 

Sirius was sitting on a couch, running a hand through the rich black hair that was streaked with a few silver hairs from the stress of prison and being on the run for 3 years. Those grey eyes became focused and rather piercing as he looked at Remus.

 

"May I ask you why James asked you to be a witness to the contract and no one ever mentioned the blasted thing to me?"

 

Remus winced, realising that his lover had been paying attention at least to the details of the document.

 

"Tell me, Sirius, would you have been able to get over a childish grudge and do what was genuinely best for _Harry_ at that age, before Azkaban?"

 

Sirius stared at his long fingers and sighed. It was obvious that the accuracy of the question and the judge of his 21-year-old self was a bit too close for comfort. "Why Snape? I know he's heir to the Prince family and Lucius Malfoy treats him as practically family, but why that _Death Eater_ and not someone else?"

 

"First of all, I think _Severus_ proved that he wasn't in fact a true Death Eater when he foiled the attempt that Nott made on the Headmaster's life in June. Secondly, he's a powerful Grey Wizard, possibly an Adept or borderline Lord. Third, he can help Harry stay neutral and live his life peacefully now that the war is over, which I think you can agree none of this lot will. They all expect the 'Saviour' to live his life a certain way, down to who he marries and how he acts, not to mention how he spends his money, why else do you think the Headmaster wanted Ronald and Hermione in there?"

 

"The real question here is, can you grow up and be at least pleasant toward Severus for Harry's sake? I highly doubt he fully believes in either of us, otherwise he would have mentioned what was obviously a set-up situation such as the will reading."

 

Sirius frowned and said quietly, "I remember holding Harry after he was born. I was terrified that I was partially responsible for such a fragile being. I remember watching him grow for a year and a half and thinking of how gorgeous and bright he was when he was that small, that infectious little giggle and the way he always, _always_ fell asleep for a nap on Padfoot no matter how much he protested he wasn't tired. I think I was too immature to realise just the gravity of my responsibility for him then. Azkaban and Peter resurfacing knocked that firmly into my head."

 

His grey eyes were all but steel as he looked at Remus and stated, "I am not only his Godfather but an adult influence in his life. I not only want to be but _have_ to be an adult about things, no matter my doubts about this whole situation."

 

Remus smiled at his lover and stated softly, "Shall we rejoin them and see what they've come up with now?"

 

Just as the pair entered the room they heard Albus state, "The last Wizengamot meeting before his 17th is on the 23rd of July. He has to claim his seats then as it is also the last before his Bonding and the start of the new school year. I will be in the chamber when he claims his seats and we will try to speak with him afterwards. Sirius, Remus, Molly and Arthur, you will be the ones to try and speak with him."

 

Sirius and Remus nodded agreement and then exchanged a private glance as the Order fell to planning. They 'would' speak to Harry, but not in the way the Order planned.

* * *

 

**The Ministry of Magic Atrium, July 23 rd, 1997**

Harry Potter exited the Floo from Malfoy Manor into the Ministry Atrium and to his pure delight managed to retain his feet. Apparently there was something of a trick to exiting a Floo or landing from a Portkey gracefully. Pureblood children and half-bloods raised in the magical world learned it at a young age, yet another thing he had been left to literally flounder without.

 

Just ahead of him waited Lucius Malfoy, the dignified older wizard offered him a nod of approval and a flick of his mouth that Harry had already learned was the man's 'proper' version of a smile. For once as he approached Lucius Harry had no reason to feel like he was 'less' than the other wizard.

 

Exiting just behind him was his betrothed, Severus. Somehow the older man managed to make his regular routine of black robes look immaculate and expensive with just a change of material and cut. Of course, the sapphire blue silk shirt underneath helped as well. Smoothing his hands over the elaborate bronze and emerald green silk robes that had been commissioned for just this occasion by a robe-maker in France he submitted to a slight tap on the shoulder to remove any possible soot and began to walk forwards, keeping his shoulders straight and his chin tilted slightly up, not enough to be snobby, but enough to show that he did not doubt his self-worth, publicly in any case.

 

After the meeting with Amelia Bones the Malfoy elders and Severus had spoken with him in more detail and asked if a session with a private, personal counselor would be objected. Harry had agreed, knowing that he had a few problems with his confidence and self-worth from various issues. A single session had turned into bi-monthly ones for the foreseeable future, the ones during school would be set up by Amelia herself and the Head of the Board of School Governors.

 

Today however, he was claiming both of his seats and declaring their status. This could be done only once in a respective Head of Family's lifetime, so it was something of an important and potentially life-altering decision. After a few conversations with his betrothed and the Malfoys, Harry had felt informed enough to make such a decision for the most Noble and Ancient House of Potter. He had informed those three adults of his decision and had seen their approval and the gratitude at their inclusion in their eyes.

 

He entered the expansive Wizengamot chambers and looked around, not as surprised by the opulence as he would have been even a year ago. It was a large crescent-shaped room with three tiers of seats around a central dais which held a taller platform and two shorter ones. The tallest one was for the Minister of Magic, the second was for the Arbiter, or the Leader of the Wizengamot and the base was for the Supreme Mugwump, already occupied as Harry had been warned by Albus Dumbledore. To his pleased surprise Harry had been informed that the Arbiter was none other than Lady Amelia Bones.

 

Harry followed Lucius up to a few seats on the edge of the second row, just across from the central dais. He sat in between the man and his betrothed and did his best to relax, watching witches and wizards enter the grand chamber and take their seats, the very last of all were the gallery composed of a few interested members of the wizarding public and the press. Harry was more than pleased and slightly smug to note the absence of Rita Skeeter. He had wasted no time in informing Lucius of her illegal 'activities' and the man had pounced on the opportunity to remove the annoying pest.

 

Once all were seated Amelia picked up a small gavel made of pure crystal and smacked it lightly on a small gold plate, it let off one of the clearest bell-like peals that Harry had ever heard and the grand doorway leading out of the Wizengamot closed with a solid 'thunk'.

 

Once the official Call to Order was done she looked around and asked, "Are there any here who wish to claim their seats?"

 

Harry took a deep breath, stood and stated firmly, "I would, Madam Bones."

 

He heard several interested murmurs and Amelia asked formally, "State your name for the official record."

 

"I am Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter. I wish to claim both my seat on this august body and the Board of Governors."

 

"May the Wizengamot remind Heir Potter that individuals have to be seventeen to claim their seats?" Dumbledore stated loudly, cutting over the excited whispers and chatters as people realised who was in the chamber with them.

 

"I am already Lord of my Family and as such I am considered an emancipated minor, even if it is just for a period of a few more days at this point. But of course the Supreme Mugwump must already know this, considering he was at my parents' will reading just a few days prior?"

 

Those blue eyes appeared more than slightly disapproving at Harry's small slight. Harry smirked and permitted the eye contact, watching the old man's eyes widen in shock when he met Harry's fully functioning Occlumency barriers.

 

"What about school, is that not what a child such as yourself should be worrying about?" This was from a stately witch that Harry recognized as Emmaline Vance, not only a staunch supporter of Dumbledore but a member of the Order as well.

 

"Perhaps, Lady Vance," he said with mild bite, "you will understand if I object to the idea of being called a _child_ as this _child_ has fought an on and off war with Lord Voldemort for all of you over the past 6 years. Not only that, but as I just told your 'friend' the Supreme Mugwump I am only sixteen for another eight days. Not that my decisions are any of your business, but I _am_ going to focus on my education. I had already made the decision to appoint a proxy for both of my seats before you made your _observation."_

 

The woman flushed and Amelia frowned just slightly at the implication of his words. "Well defended, Heir Potter. Taking into account your words I deem as Arbiter of the Wizengamot that you may claim both of your seats. Welcome amongst your peers, Lord Potter."

 

"Thank you for that welcome, Madam Bones," Harry replied warmly.

 

"How do you declare your seats?" Amelia continued in the official manner. Harry noted Dumbledore sitting back in quiet satisfaction, obviously the old man thought he knew exactly how this was going to go.

 

"I do declare as Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter for both my seat on the Wizengamot and the Board of Governors to be known henceforth and for my lifetime as Grey."

 

The amount of whispers that spread through the room were like small hissing fires but Harry's greatest pleasure was in seeing the dumbstruck expression that crossed Dumbledore's face.

 

"And who are your proxies?"

 

"I declare Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy as the proxy for the Wizengamot and Lord Severus Tobias Snape of House Prince for the Board of Governors."

 

For the rest of the session Harry sat between the two men who were swiftly gaining his trust and enjoyed the shell-shocked expression on Dumbledore's face. Obviously the old man hadn't thought of _this_ possibility in the slightest.

^^

When Harry exited the Wizengamot chambers, the last thing he expected to find waiting for him were these four individuals. He took a deep breath and walked in their direction, supported quietly by Lucius and Severus. Ignoring the Weasleys all together he stopped in front of Sirius and Remus and gazed searchingly into their faces.

 

Remus smiled at him and said softly, "I did not do my job as witness for your betrothal contract very well, I hope to gain your forgiveness and your trust again, Harry. I support you, always."

 

Staring into Sirius' grey eyes Harry resisted the urge to hold his breath. This was the one that really mattered, his Godfather. He loved this man like a parent, despite his faults, but if he could not accept Severus and the Malfoys….

 

"I am your Godfather. I did not truly understand the significance of this when your parents were alive and I was still more a child than anything else. However, I can't let that get in the way now, nor will I make you sacrifice the first sense of peace and happiness that I have seen from you in years. I will support you, always. As long as other individuals realise that I am here to stay."

 

Harry's smile at Severus' short nod of agreement and Lucius' handshake of acceptance was almost more brilliant than the sun.


	7. A Way (July 31st, 1997)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grey  
> Severus Snape  
> Lucius Malfoy  
> Neville Longbottom  
> James Potter (Deceased)  
> Bill Weasley
> 
> Dark  
> Sirius Black  
> Narcissa Black-Malfoy  
> Draco Malfoy  
> Blaise Zabini  
> Daphne Greengrass  
> Voldemort (Deceased)
> 
> Light  
> Susan Bones  
> Remus Lupin  
> Luna Lovegood  
> Hannah Abbott  
> Lily Evans-Potter (Deceased)  
> Weasley Family except Bill  
> Hermione Granger  
> Albus Dumbledore

** Seven- ** _July 31 st, 1997_

 

Today was his seventeenth. One of the most important days in a young wizard or witches' life, at least for those that knew the special significance. The Coming of Age, when he would find out whether or not his core was inherently Dark, Light or Grey. For one so recently re-introduced to the wizarding tradition, Harry was a nervous wreck.

 

Yes, that's right, _re_ -introduced as apparently his father had made sure he had his proper Blessing as an infant in the company of Remus and Sirius. Lily, Sirius had gently told her son, was strongly against the wizarding religion and detested that her husband and his family were by tradition pagan for lack of a better name. He had thus been through both a Blessing and a Christening, the latter of which James had allowed but not considered to be 'real'. After all, they were by definition something any Muggle church's doctrine was against.

 

It was one of the things that annoyed purebloods the most, according to Lucius. Muggleborn students entered Hogwarts at the tender age of eleven with all of their Muggle beliefs and traditions firmly in place. Once they entered this world for the first time and began learning about magic, all of a sudden they knew what was right and wrong about all of it and criticized openly, to the irritation of those raised in magical families who _knew_ things were different.

 

It reminded Harry of Hermione's elf rights program. She had just found out about them in her fourth year and after seeing one man treat his elf badly, for even Lucius Malfoy had stated that the senior Crouch as well as some other families were unusually 'harsh', she had started a campaign to free _all_ of them, even ignoring the Weasley twins' advice to go and talk to the ones that worked for the school. It also unpleasantly brought to mind her narrow-mindedness regarding the words of the Centaurs and her behaviour toward Remus when confronting him with her knowledge of his illness.

 

Even Colin and his ever-present camera were a potent risk. What if some random Muggle relative or friend were to catch sight of a moving picture? Or hear Colin's excited recitation of his lessons to his parents? And, he had to admit ruefully, he was not above fault himself. Remembering how he had treated Draco and acted towards the Slytherins after a confrontation with just _one_ possible member he was frankly ashamed of his swift judgment.

 

Harry had been saddened to hear that he had probably lost both of his first friends. Though really it was even more sad that he had been expecting it. Ron had always been shallow and jealous, unable to see past Harry's money and unwanted fame. Remembering how quickly he had turned on him during the Triwizard Tournament and his resentful, sulky behaviour at the reminder that his friend had money and he did not, Harry counted himself lucky to have realised that Ron was a lost cause before he had possibly turned into another Peter Pettigrew.

 

Hermione's unwavering faith in authority and in Dumbledore's righteousness had been causing problems from about fourth year, when Harry had privately questioned her on the merits of having sent two teens back in time to help an escaped convict and then questioned the man's supposed lack of ability to pull him out of a dangerous tournament. She had refused to believe there was a possibility that Dumbledore had another plan or that teachers could possibly be guilty of anything, even after the Lockhart fiasco.

 

Harry still counted the possibility of two remaining friends and hoped he could make a few more. Neville and Luna had stuck by him when they could have left, had never questioned that he was telling the truth and had trusted him to get them out alive when they had foolishly rushed into the Department of Mysteries, a handful of teenagers against some of Voldemort's most powerful followers. Harry counted it a miracle that they had been majorly unhurt and now that he knew of the Way offered a devout thanks to the Goddess for the deliverance from harm.

 

He had not attempted to talk to Draco yet, though he knew that it was a necessary thing. Just the way he regarded Severus showed that there was a long relationship of trust and guidance between the two and Harry didn't want to come between that. At the very least, he would settle for a truce. So, here he was on his birthday headed for Draco's opulent suite of rooms in the Manor.

 

He rapped sharply on the door and received a firm, "Come in!"

 

He opened the door and stepped inside, shutting it smartly behind him. He remained braced against the door holding his breath slightly as Draco registered his presence and snapped, "What do _you_ want?"

 

Stepping slowly forward and prompting the taller blonde to stand from his soft chair he drew his wand, gaining tension in broad shoulders. Grey eyes widened in surprise however as he flipped it around and dropped slowly, carefully to both knees. He offered it, handle first to Draco and stated quietly in a firm voice once the older boy was looking at him, "I, Harry James, Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, do declare my most sincere of apologies for my words and actions against Draco Lucius Malfoy, Heir of House Malfoy starting with my transgression on the train to Hogwarts in 1991, so mote it be."

 

Draco was obviously stunned by his actions and it took him a visible moment to regain control of his features. Once he was calm again he carefully reached forward and turned Harry's wand so that the handle again pointed in Harry's direction and stated, "Your apology is accepted, Lord Potter and your actions forgiven. Let my forgiveness not be wasted in the future, so mote it be."

 

Harry was immensely relieved and took Draco's hand to stand upright again, as was the formal closure for the apology he had offered. "Heir Malfoy, I was a fool and now I know how much so. I judged you without knowing you and I am grateful you accepted my apology. I have seen how you regard my betrothed as family and I wish not to come between you. Is at least a truce acceptable to you?"

 

"It's Draco, Potter. I did my own fair amount of judging as well and I apologise for my slight against your parents. It was uncalled for. A truce is more than acceptable and may I suggest we spend more time together in the future as to get to know each other? Perhaps our truce may become more with time and effort."

 

Harry released a breath he'd been holding at Draco's words and said quietly, "It's Harry, then. I more than agree, perhaps we can make this work with a little effort on both of our parts. Thank you for this, Draco, I know my actions in the past haven't been exactly the most comforting on the subject of a truce and possibly more, so you have no idea how much this means to me."

 

"I think I do," Draco replied smoothly. Though he didn't explain further. "Happy Birthday, Harry."

 

Harry gave him a small but genuine smile and said, "Thank you, Draco."

 

"Looking forward to your Coming of Age ceremony?"

 

"Honestly?" Harry said. "I'm a nervous wreck. I have no idea what to do or what's expected of me."

 

"Don't worry, it's fairly simple as ceremonies go and we'll guide you through it. The amazing part is the end, it's well worth it."

 

"I'll hold you to that," Harry said with a nervous laugh.

 

"Do so," Draco answered with a smirk.

* * *

 

Severus waited quietly with the Malfoys for his betrothed to arrive with the two Gryffindors. It was almost midnight and they were about to perform the young man's Coming of Age ceremony. It was the first ceremony that Potter would be able to remember, at least the first one since Narcissa had taken it upon herself to 'reintroduce' Harry to the Goddess and the Way, so to speak. His awestruck reaction to the swirling magic in the air and that undeniable _presence_ had been genuine and pleasant to watch.

 

The next major ceremony in the teenager's life would be his bonding with Severus, which was set for the middle of August, just a little over two weeks from now. Before then, Severus had to let him and the two former Gryffindors in on a secret, one that not even Harry's parents had been privileged to know. He was nervous, even after the end of the war he knew that the details of his secret could put people he cared about more than anything at risk. But he would not hide anything from his Bonded and he would ask the same of Harry.

 

He gazed at the simple circle, remembering his own Coming of Age and the one held a little over a month previous for Draco. Inside the ritual chambers of the Manor everything grandiose had become simplified. There was a plain stone floor and walls with a pillar in each corner. A permanent circle was etched into the floor with a subtle swirling pattern in each of the cardinal directions as well as the secondary ones. The only lighting came from sconces on the walls which were currently blown out and an array of candles specifically chosen for this ceremony, all of which had been lit by hand. Most were white but there were a few black and silver ones scattered throughout. Each candle's flame was the same colour as the candle itself.

 

Severus' own robes were silver, as were the ones Lucius wore, while both Narcissa and Draco wore black. Their official robes for ceremonies were required to be in the same colour as their Affinity. The deep dusky silver colour had been accepted as the representation for Grey wizards for centuries. Severus was vaguely curious about what colour the robes Black and Lupin wore would be. He knew Harry's would be a sage green as the participant, but he had never bothered to attempt figuring out the Affinity for the two former Gryffindors.

 

He was drawn from his quiet contemplation by the arrival of the three individuals in question and he blinked in surprise. There, standing nervously in the middle was Harry, gazing around the ritual room with the wide eyes of one that had not taken part in many ceremonies of the Way. Spotting the candles and their garments he momentarily frowned at his own and then a small expression of realisation crossed his face and he nodded to himself, seemingly not realising he was being observed.

 

To Severus' surprise, Remus wore the pure white robes of one of Light Affinity. He would have thought they would be black considering his creature side, but he knew better than most that what the Ministry classified as 'Dark' often wasn't. He knew that Remus was likely a minority, he remembered Fenrir Greyback as being purely Dark.

 

To his great amusement it seemed that Black couldn't get away from his family and their patterns no matter how hard he tried as his robes were the same ebon colour as his name. He idly wondered what Potter senior had been, he knew Lily was Light just from her actions but as she refused to even contemplate Wizarding religion he had never been able to prove it to her.

 

The Potter family had been all over the scale however and he wasn't sure what James would have been. Light would have been his instinctive reaction upon their first meeting, Dark during school with his pranks and sometimes cruel behavior, Dark again during the war as he remembered vividly that no Death Eater James Potter faced came out alive. It had been one of the reasons why the Dark Lord had been so interested in recruiting him.

 

Their son was a complete enigma and Severus found himself curious and filled with a small amount of anticipation as he waited for Black to explain where Potter was to stand (the middle) and for the one chosen to perform the ceremony to begin. Harry had requested Lucius, unknowingly (or perhaps not, he did have a clever streak after all) bestowing a great honour on the man.

 

" _Mother Magic hear me now, join us in this circle as we welcome another to their adult life and an eternity of service to you, oh Blessed Goddess. Standing here before you is a boy of seventeen, a wizard of the Potter family that served you to dying breath, Harry James."_

_"We have lit the candles and surrounded ourselves and this Initiate with your Way and the knowledge of Affinity, now we leave his fate to your Divine hands."_

Severus remained quiet as he watched Harry, who nervously swallowed at Lucius' words, carefully keeping his face as blank as possible and struggling a little with the calmness of the mind that was recommended to all Initiates. He would need to help his future Bond with his struggle to calm in the future, it would no doubt help him greatly in all of his life.

 

 _"We show unto his spirit now one of Light Affinity!"_ At these words Lupin simply threw his right hand forward, though a shower of pale magicks left his palm and danced like sparkling glitter around the teen.

 

" _We show unto his spirit now one of Dark Affinity!"_ The process repeated with Narcissa, though the Dark Affinity produced more of a shadow than the glitter of Light magic.

 

" _Last but not least we show unto his spirit now one of Grey Affinity!"_ Severus gathered a small amount of his own magicks and lazily flicked them forward, the Grey magicks creating a mix of shimmering shadows. In the light of the candles and the glowing magicks Potter's evergreen eyes were wide with amazement.

 

" _Give his soul the gift of knowledge and bless his path forward as a Man of your own magic!"_

The three magicks swirled even more tightly around the boy and suddenly burst into a ball of light so strong the participants had to close their eyes for a moment. As they opened them they heard Harry's voice saying quietly but strongly, " _Thank you Goddess for you gift and I shall endeavor to be the best I can under the path you have chosen for me. The Path of the Grey."_

 

And the first thing Severus noted after the closing words were in fact the deep silver robes that mimicked his own upon Harry's shoulders. The rest, well that didn't quite register at first.

 

At least, not until he saw Draco's jaw almost hit the floor.

 

 

**A/N: Small cliffie, what do you think caused such a reaction?**


	8. A History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The answer to your question about the cliff-hanger and the major surprise for this story! My apologies for making you wait a month and a half, good news? I'm already working on chapter nine. Expect it in about two weeks.
> 
> NOTE: I have almost reached 500k written words. As a celebration of sorts, I plan on starting one of my stories as an A03 exclusive. Place kudos on Inevitable, Solaris, Chaos Theory or let me know in a review here that you'd like to see a continuation of 'A Curtain of Leaves and Rain (Sirius/Regulus) with Harry as their son. When we reach 500k I'll let you know which one and you can expect the first chapter about a month after that!

_August 5 th, 1997_

Apparently, Magic had decided that enough was enough. Not only had Harry gained the Grey Affinity like his future husband, but some previously unknown blood glamours had dropped, revealing an older version of the small, beautiful child Severus had met all those years ago and both Sirius and Remus had remembered from vague memories of a happier time. Harry had gone from plain and an obvious, blatant mix of his two parents to a subtler, stunning version.

At least, that was what Lucius Malfoy thought about it. Now, he didn't want to be mistaken, he had no designations on his brother-figure's fiancé. Not only would that just be cruel to Severus and his wife, but he was a firm admirer of the feminine figure. Still, he could appreciate beauty in all forms and the lithe young man sitting across from Severus next to two former Gryffindors filled that definition nicely.

He was five foot eight in height and his raven hair fell in soft, unruly waves to his shoulders. It was liberally streaked, especially close to his face, with deep red tones that showed off his pale, creamy skin and stunning forest-green eyes. His face was oval in shape with high cheekbones that looked to have come from the Black family. In fact, staring at the boy, he could see several traits that belonged to the Pureblood families in the Potter Consort-Lord's tree.

At the moment Lucius, his wife and son had joined Severus, Harry and his two guardians of a sort in a quiet, bright sitting room with huge windows that gave a peaceful view of just a part of the expansive Manor gardens. They were about to entrust Harry, Sirius and Remus with some information that had been kept secret for years. Severus insisted on it, he refused to go into their Bonding with a major secret like this one in the background and he expected the same of Harry.

Not even James and Lily Potter knew the information they were about to share, something that had shocked Remus Lupin, who had acted as witness for the Potters when the Contract was signed.

"First of all," Severus began, "I would like you three to list what you know about me, that is, actual _facts,_ not your own beliefs."

Harry looked a little uncertain, but Remus said quietly, "You're a half-blood, your mother's name was Eileen Prince."

Getting the idea, Sirius contributed, "You've been friends with Lucius since your first year and his 5th, you're considered a Potions prodigy and probably close to that in Spell Crafting as well."

"The only thing I can think of, and it may not be true, is that you don't seem to enjoy teaching much," Harry contributed with a slightly sheepish expression.

Taking a deep breath Severus said, "Most of that would be at least partially correct except for the bit about my mother."

"My father," he continued, "was named Galen Prince. Eileen Prince was his cousin through his father's family. He was a very proud man, but kind. When he went to school at Durmstrang he was friends with only a few individuals, most found him difficult to be around because he was extremely intelligent. The figure he was closest to was Abraxas Malfoy."

Sirius made a noise of surprise. "So that's how you knew Lucius, considering the only Abraxas I know of was his father."

Severus shook his head slightly in a negative reply. "Not quite, Black. My father was engaged to a Spanish witch, a woman whom he loathed because she was about the most air-headed creature in existence. Also, while he was bisexual he had a stronger preference for his own gender. Annoyed with his fate in marriage, he began having an affair with a married Lord. His family knew about it but they let it slide since the Spanish family didn't know. All of that changed when he ended up becoming pregnant with his lover's child."

"You," Harry answered simply, because that was the only plausible answer at this point.

Severus nodded. "Me. My father, or rather bearer's family aren't too fond of me. Because of his indiscretion they lost a very prestigious Betrothal, as the Spanish witch was the only inheritor of her family's very successful winery. When they found out they instantly retracted the Betrothal offer and my bearer's family had to pay a substantial amount as an apology to their offended honour."

"My bearer was only saved from being disowned because of the fact that he was the only male child of the direct line in the Lordship. He was however exiled to a family estate in Wales where for the most part his only company was a pair of house-elves. Before further retribution for his actions could be taken, my grandsire died of Muggle Influenza, for which he was never vaccinated. My bearer seized the moment in the chaos of his father's death and claimed the Lordship. There was nothing more the family could do to him aside from ostracize him and his unborn child, which they did so with a vengeance."

Seeming to be totally off-topic, Lucius took up the tale, giving Severus time to drink some water and rest his throat. "My father Abraxas was a good man, despite what many think of him. He was engaged in his last year at Durmstrang to a witch who was currently attending Beauxbatons, her name was Belladonna. She was as poisonous as her namesake and my father hated his marriage but doted on me fiercely. He began having affairs with both women and men not long after my first birthday."

"His affair with Galen Prince started when I was four, Severus was born two months after my 5th birthday."

Sirius made a choked noise in shock. "You two are _brothers?"_

"Half, to be precise. We were all happy, at least we were according to Abraxas." Severus said. His voice was tight, almost painfully so. "I had not long turned two when my bearer was poisoned by one of the members of his estranged family. The poison was so old his signet ring didn't warn him that the edge of the envelope with a letter from said member was lined with it. He cut his finger on the envelope. It took him two weeks to die, even the best of healer's from St. Mungo's at the time couldn't save him."

"The one member of the Prince family that Galen was close to was Eileen, who had been disowned from her family for marrying a Muggle, one Tobias Snape. He was a construction worker and after finding out his new wife was a witch he became foul towards magic. My father knew this but made it abundantly clear that he was not to take his temper out on Eileen or for that matter Severus, who was placed with Eileen under a glamour. She claimed Severus was hers, Severus Tobias Snape and that he was one of the reasons her family had disowned her," Lucius continued.

"My father would have taken Severus in with us but for Belladonna, who knew that one of her husband's affairs had resulted in a male child and was enraged. He knew she would have tried to find some way to hurt Severus, so he had to stay safe. However, every summer until Severus turned nine my father would go and get him and he would stay here in the Manor with us while Belladonna went to see her friends in Italy."

"When I was nine Abraxas contracted dragon pox and passed away. I was devastated, even with my brother I was well and truly an orphan and Lucius was stuck under Belladonna's thumb until he turned seventeen. He was already fourteen, but three years seemed like a long time away to me."

"I was very happy to see my little brother the day of his first year," Lucius said fondly, smiling at Severus. "I was sixteen and already betrothed to Narcissa, but I had worried about my brother for a long time. When I found out what Tobias Snape had become without our father's threat I was furious."

"When I was sixteen years old and Lucius was twenty-one, we were pushed into taking the Mark by Belladonna. She openly supported the Dark Lord's cause and forced Lucius' compliance by threatening a pregnant Narcissa. She merely thought me to be a talented friend of her son's, she had no idea I was actually the child she loathed, the boy child her late husband had with another man."

"We watched each others backs the whole first War," Lucius continued, "I named Severus godfather to Draco not only because he was family, but because I knew he would keep a careful eye on my son when I could not. We were glad when the Dark Lord fell the first time, it allowed us to ease up on our worries for each other, especially mine since I knew Severus was spying for Dumbledore."

"Neither one of us trusted Dumbledore any more than the Dark Lord, but we were careful and managed to survive. Really the only good to come from the War was the death of Belladonna, who was accidently killed by one of the Dark Lord's men when she was at the site of a raid in Scotland, not far from Hogwarts."

"So this is why Draco calls you 'Uncle'," Harry said softly, "because you actually are his family?"

"Yes," Severus replied, wondering what was going through the younger man's mind.

A moment's silence ensued as the three individuals considered the new information. "Do you plan on removing the glamour?" Remus asked.

In answer, Severus tapped his wand lightly on his left wrist. With a faint shimmer of magic said glamour fell, revealing his actual appearance. His skin wasn't quite as pale, his cheekbones became a bit higher if possible and the noticeable nose straightened out. His hair wasn't as oily as before either and his eyes were now a very dark brown, not just black as they had seemed before.

"I had planned on taking it down, yes. There is no reason now to hide who I am. My real name, if you are curious, is Severus Galen Magnus Prince. Abraxas insisted when I was born that he wanted my bearer's name to be my middle name."

Finally Harry spoke up again. "I am honored you chose to trust us with this information, even if you planned on taking down the glamour. It would have been a very big shock to realise that you were more than what we already knew, especially if the press or other figures had found out first. Thank you. I do have one more question however."

"I am relieved that this did not break your trust in me," Severus said softly. "What did you want to ask?"

"Did you happen to go by the nickname the 'Half-blood Prince' during school?" Harry asked tentatively.

Severus was surprised. Where had Harry heard that name? "I did, it was a joke between me and Lucius, as well as a way to perpetuate the lie that my parents were Tobias & Eileen."

"Then I have something that belongs to you," Harry said in an almost shy tone. He called an elf and asked for something specific in too low of a tone for the others to hear. The elf disappeared and came back with a book, which it handed Harry.

Harry held it out quietly and said, "If the school texts for Potions were lined out this way I think I'd be quite a bit better at it. This is the only reason why Slughorn was so impressed with me last term."

Severus looked down at the book and his eyes widened. _Advanced Potions Making_. He opened it and flicked through the pages quietly for a moment. Looking up at Harry he said softly, "Thank you for returning this to me. I wish I could take credit for the notes, but I can't. The only note in here is my nickname. The actual changes to the potions were made by my bearer Galen Prince. I have several of his old texts with notes and changes in the margins. I had lost this in my last year of school. Apparently whoever found it returned it to the Potions classroom."

"It was very helpful. Some of the spells were interesting as well, but I didn't know how to test them and I wasn't stupid enough to cast them at someone without prior knowledge."

"It's a good thing you didn't, some of these hexes and curses can be lethal."

Harry smiled at him softly and the whole room fell into idle chatter, relieved and a lot lighter than it had been only a short time ago. The major secret had been unveiled and Severus felt a lot lighter for it. He had a feeling his young Betrothed was full of surprises however, and he snorted inwardly.

_I have a feeling our life will always be_ interesting _, to say the least._

* * *

 

_Galen (Celtic): Healer_  
Magus (Latin): Honorable/Great  


And here is a list of the Affinity of current and future characters:

**Grey**

Harry Potter

Severus Snape

Lucius Malfoy

Neville Longbottom

James Potter (Deceased)

Bill Weasley

**Dark**

Sirius Black

Narcissa Black-Malfoy

Draco Malfoy

Blaise Zabini

Daphne Greengrass

Voldemort (Deceased)

**Light**

Susan Bones

Remus Lupin

Luna Lovegood

Hannah Abbott

Lily Evans-Potter (Deceased)

Weasley Family except Bill

Hermione Granger

Albus Dumbledore


	9. A Bonding (August 20th, 1997)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks died thanks to 60 hour work weeks. Ick. This is the best I could do, despite good intentions. Thanks for reading if you are still here. On a happier note, here is the bonding. The family motto comes from the story 'Brave New World' by FaeScribe35.

The Potter family motto was and had been for ages ' _familia fideles defendit'_ or _'family protects the faithful ones'._ As Sirius watched his cousin Narcissa help Harry prepare for his bonding, he couldn't help but feel that the Potters of the past would always protect the last scion of their family. He felt a bit nostalgic, having already caught himself looking for James and Lily once this early afternoon. In accordance with the wishes of both Severus and Harry the bonding was to be a private event, with only the Malfoy family, Sirius himself and Remus in attendance.

 

Harry had chosen to wear his family colours for the bonding instead of something more feminine like white, cream or ivory robes. In Sirius' opinion this had been a good choice, because the young man looked stunning in robes of emerald green with bronze borders and detailing, which a plain white silk dress shirt underneath. He wore fitted trousers in deep brown with ankle-high boots of the same colour. The robes had a mandarin collar and his wavy hair was held back at the nape of his neck by a thin bronze chain with a small emerald clasp.

 

Harry released a shaky breath and turned to Sirius after Narcissa had finished, holding his arms away from his sides in a slightly awkward manner. Sirius responded to the nervous expression in his eyes and moved forward, wrapping his godson in his arms and whispering soft praises in his ear. For such a powerful, graceful young man Harry could be very uncertain. It had confused Sirius at one point as James had always been so confident (aside from when his voice had broke at 14, he had hardly spoke at all for three months). Now however, he knew it was to be blamed solely on the Dursley family.

 

He pushed them to the back of his mind, just the thought of them could make him furious and today was a good day. Despite the dislike of Severus that he still held onto, which was getting better with each interaction with the other man, he knew Harry would be safe as Severus' bonded. He was proud of his maturity with the whole situation and he knew Remus' accusation from a month or so ago had been accurate, he would not have handled this well had James told him about it originally. He was not proud of his behaviour as a younger man, nor did he think his behaviour excusable in any way.

 

That was why he worked so hard now to make things at least tolerable between himself and Severus. He never expected to be totally forgiven for his actions, indeed some of them had just been unforgivable, plain and simple. But if he could get along with the man who was about to become Harry's husband, if he could get to the point where they were no longer so stiff with each other, he knew it would make Harry happy. That was what it was all about really. It had been about Harry from the day he had met James' newborn son, the tiny little baby that a proud new dad had trusted him to hold and protect, despite the fact that Harry was really the only baby he'd been around.

 

As he wrapped an arm around Harry's and led him down to the ritual room for a traditional Bonding, he smiled. Harry's family was here with him, past and present. He knew James should be the one here walking with his son, but he would do his very best to be an acceptable alternative in his life and marriage, no matter what.

 

Because Harry was all that mattered and that was all there was to it.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco Malfoy gazed around his family's ritual room, doing his best to wrap his head around what was about to happen. He was glad for his Uncle, really, but this whole thing was a bit of a shock. Not more than what had happened on the day of Harry Potter's birthday, but that had been something that truly had come out of nowhere.

 

At eleven years old Draco had been a prat, he knew that for himself now and could look back on it with rueful humour and just a tad of embarrassment. Thankfully his Uncle had been around and had intervened just enough to save Draco from himself before he truly had fallen beyond help. He hadn't directly interfered, that wasn't the manner of a Slytherin, but he had _nudged_ Draco in the right direction, sometimes rather forcefully.

 

The first truly humiliating experience in his life had come on the train, when he had tried to put his best foot forward and gain 'Harry Potter' as a friend. The blunt slap of the famous child's refusal had burned his pride and burgeoning ego and he had taken it badly. He had set out to make Harry Potter miserable for the next seven years. All the while he had resented and envied the boy's courage, skills and talent.

 

Even while he had hated Harry Potter, he had often wondered at the vehemence in his Uncle's dislike of the boy. He had never seen him single out someone the way he had the 'famous' Harry Potter. His Uncle had always possessed a sharp tongue and wit and he sharpened them brutally upon a young boy who had no defense against it whatsoever.

 

And then he had found out about the Contract. It had all made sense then and his own anger at Harry Potter had risen exponentially. For now he had not merely hurt Draco's feelings, but he and his family had toyed with his beloved Uncle and this was something he wouldn't stand for. So his fifth and sixth year he had risen to new heights in his torment of what he saw as a self-centered, arrogant Gryffindor.

 

How wrong he had been. How wrong they had all been. The conversation with Madam Bones had been enlightening, to say the least. That a child could be treated that way by _family_ , that any child could be hurt that way, much less someone who had been famous before he could properly walk or talk, was shocking and alarming. That conversation, followed by the shocking apology from the teen, had rattled all of Draco's preconceptions about Harry Potter and initially he hadn't liked it. At all.

 

But really, was it all that surprising? Slytherins could be just as judgmental if not more so than Gryffindors, wasn't it common thought amongst his peers that the Gryffindors were a bunch of lazy idiots who skated by thanks to their prejudiced Head of House and an even more prejudiced Headmaster? If he had been so wrong about Harry Potter, who else had he judged unfairly?

 

Shaking the heavy topics out of his head for now he gazed around the room, taking in the decorations for a traditional Bonding in the Old Ways. He'd never seen or been part of one before, so this was a new and novel experience.

 

His first impression was of colour. From the ribbons his father was setting out on a ceremonial altar, to the candles in shades of pink, red and yellow, to the heavy silk fabrics wound around the support pillars in complementary colours of green and brown. Every witch and wizard knew something of the meaning behind colours, even Muggles did according to his Uncle, though they didn’t realise the significance nor the lasting effects of the colours.

 

The candles shades represented love, romance, tenderness, acceptance, passion, joy and hope, good colours to have at a wedding. The silk fabrics represented a foundation of good luck, fertility, renewal, stability and comfort. Ideals that were suited well for a married life that one hoped would be long-lasting and filled with new family. The ribbons, to be wrapped around the wrists of the participating pair, were in shades of blue and white.

 

The witnesses (himself, his mother, Sirius and Remus) wore simple robes in silver, the Goddess' colour, bringing Her into this most important of ceremonies. Lucius, as the lead, wore soft purple robes, which represented ceremony and enlightenment. All good colours, Draco reflected, for what would be a tempestuous marriage, if not between the two individuals, most certainly from outside forces.

 

He cleared his thoughts, released a deep calming breath and took his place when his mother indicated it was time. Remus Lupin walked in and stood across from his mother, face calm and serene, eyes glinting with emotion. His uncle walked in alone, wearing the absent color of black, representation of sophistication, formality and depth.

 

His face was a study of calm, though his eyes and twitching fingers revealed some of his emotions at this day and event for those that knew him. He took his place in front of Lucius, waiting. His shoulders were a little tense, for this was the last opportunity for Potter to back out. Draco knew that if he did, he would _never_ be able to forgive the other boy for his slight against his beloved Uncle.

 

Sirius Black and Harry Potter entered the ritual room together, Harry's appearance drawing slight inhalation of breath from every member of the party aside from Narcissa. Draco knew that those colours were his family colours, but they were stunning on the teen and representation of good things as well. His cousin stepped into his place across from Draco and waited. Now they merely had to wait and observe.

 

Lucius looked at Harry and spoke for the first time since everyone had entered the ritual room. " _Do you enter this circle and ceremony of your own accord?"_

_"I do,"_ Harry solemnly replied.

 

_"Do you understand and know that when you leave this circle, you will be bound forever to this man, Severus Galen Magnus Prince?"_

 

_"I do."_

_"Then if you are aware, willing and of pure intentions, enter this circle and stand with your betrothed."_

 

Potter appeared to take a deep breath and steel his nerves, then stepped gracefully into the circle. He moved to stand to the right of Severus, watching Lucius quietly.

 

When prompted to do so by Lucius, both men extended their left arms, clasping the other's wrist lightly. He picked up the blue ribbon, wrapping it around their wrists and tying it off as he stated in a firm, even voice, " _Blue represents many things, but those prevalent to this occasion are stability, harmony, unity and trust. Blue is a balance for you, for these things are important in everyday life, not just in a Bonding. Remember these values when your faith in each other begins to falter, for blue will guide you back to your path."_

 

Next came white and with it more words and advice, " _White represents purity, simplicity, peace, humility and innocence. While most often associated with virgin brides and innocence, purity in one's marriage is important. Your feelings for each other require a pure foundation, a peaceful beginning and humility in that you can learn from your partner. It also represents fidelity in a manner, being pure of intentions means you may stay away from temptation."_

 

" _Now as prompted by the Goddess we bind the two of you together. But this ceremony can only be as strong as its participants. Do you both swear to honour each other?"_

In unison the pair replied, " _We do."_

_"Do you swear to support each other through the good times and the bad, to help be each other's anchor in times of need without frustration or annoyance?"_

_"We do."_

_"Will you use the fire running through your blood now to temper an even, lasting relationship or will you let it consume you both and bring this to a fiery end?"_

_"We will temper it."_

_"So you have sworn before the Goddess and the Way, so it shall be. As the representation of the Way for this occasion I pronounce these vows fulfilled and binding. Seal your vows and your hopes as one breath!"_

 

Using his unbound right hand, Severus carefully cupped Harry's cheekbone and pressed a firm, steady kiss to his lips. The first of their relationship, as strange as that may sound.

 

As he did so there was a flash of white light from where their ribbons had been wrapped and they disappeared, revealing matching cuffs around their wrists in platinum with tiny diamonds and sapphires scattered throughout. The cuff on Harry's wrist was more delicate, appearing from a distance to be in the shape of six intertwined vines. The contrasting cuff on Severus' wrist was solid, about two inches wide with a single vine as a border on both sides.

 

Draco moved forward to greet and congratulate his Uncle, wondering curiously what this would mean for Hogwarts. He had a feeling it would cause problems for the Headmaster and a few uppity Gryffindors. _Good,_ he smirked, _it's about time something didn't go according to the Headmaster's_ plans.


	10. A School (September 1st 1997)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading if you are still here. For those who had something against Harry being submissive… It's not like I hid it or anything. If you want to read a story where Harry is dominant to a man 20+ years older than him, you won't find it in any of mine. I suggest you start with 'It All Started With a Visit to Gringotts' by jadedragon36, massive story, definitely worth the read.
> 
> Warning: minor language on the part of the students. Not very long or noticeable, I promise.

Harry sat quietly in a compartment with Draco Malfoy. He was dressed in elegant traveling robes in shades of silver and grey, reading a book on Advanced Defense. He knew it was about to get nasty, students were just now beginning to board the train. Harry had been happy to hear that Remus was coming back to the school as Defense teacher, Sirius would be his substitute on the nights of the full moon and for the day before and after. Having Lucius Malfoy on your side was a good thing, he had managed to override any concerns about having a werewolf back at the school, reminding the Governors that the only night Remus Lupin had _ever_ missed his dose of Wolfsbane there had been extenuating circumstances.

 

So Sirius and Remus had dropped the pair of them off a little early, helping them load their trunks and the empty cage for Hedwig before heading up to the school themselves. Sirius had winked at the pair and promised to share Dumbledore's reaction, which was bound to be entertaining as the old man had simply been told that the Ministry had filled the spot yet again due to his own failure to hire an acceptable witch or wizard for the post. Harry was relieved to know ahead of time that it didn't mean another term of Umbridge or someone of her ilk. No, that woman had been brought up on charges of using an illegal dark object repeatedly on underage students and was serving 5 years in Azkaban medium security.

 

Draco stood and left the compartment, presumably to greet his friends and direct them to the right compartment. While he was anxious about meeting the Slytherins for the first time, sadly he was more so about the meeting with his 'friends'. He had already contemplated simply locking the door and ignoring them, but he knew this was going to have to come sooner or later. Best to get it over with now. At least he wouldn't have to share quarters with Ron, Lucius had assured him that he would be staying with his husband in his private quarters. Severus had left for the Ministry with Lucius the other day and had come back smugly satisfied, informing them that he had just taken a rather lengthy oath with absolutely _no_ loopholes in it that he would treat his husband just like any other student and grade him as such.

 

Not only did this mean that the old coot had no ground on which to fight their Bonding, not that he did before, but it also meant that Severus had a plausible reason to give up his behaviour towards Harry, that and the end of the war, which it was now known that he had been a spy for the Light anyway. Harry had been pleased, it took his husband out of danger and also meant that he wouldn't have to put up with anymore nasty commentary in Potions. He qualified for those on his own now, no maneuvering by the Headmaster and McGonagall necessary. Harry had retaken his O.W.L.s after paying a substantial fee for the retesting. He had studied with the help of Draco, his husband, Sirius, Remus and even Narcissa.

 

Thanks to the lack of his 'friends' holding him back and making him feel like he had to hide his own intelligence, Harry had done quite well on his retest, the lack of distractions had helped monumentally as well. He had gotten O's in Transfiguration, Potions and Defense, EE's in Charms, Herbology, History and Astronomy. Dropping Care and Divination completely he had switched over to Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, gaining EE's there as well. He would be dropping quite a bombshell on his Head of House and the Headmaster when he informed them that he would be dropping History and Astronomy and going for a career as a Healer instead of an Auror. He had fought enough Dark wizards in his life, thank you very much.

 

The compartment door slammed open so violently he was surprised the glass didn't shatter, making him jump slightly as he set down his book and flicked his wrist, releasing his wand from the holster there, gifted to him by Sirius from his own personal vaults, apparently it had been the older man's when he was part of the Aurors before the death of Harry's parents and his own incarceration. He had another one from one of his relatives that he was using, but he had explained that he wanted Harry to have his own, it was charmed with several small hexes that would make a student regret trying to take his wand from him. The wink that his godfather gave him when he said that made Harry decide he didn't want to know precisely _what_ the holster was enchanted with.

 

He was not surprised to see that the culprit for the slamming door was Ron, he always had a major problem with his temper. With him were Hermione and Ginny, the sight of the last made him groan internally. That girl was obsessed with him, he had hoped that his Bonding would cure that, but of course his life couldn't be that simple.

 

"Well here he is," sneered Ron, "the disgusting little whore who would sleep with a man old enough to be his father. That pretty little band on your wrist make it worth it, yeah? Or has he promised you the best grades in the class as well if you keep it up?"

 

"Good to see you as well, Ronald. Sore that you didn't get your hands on my money? Did you ever think that I might have given you one of my lesser vaults had you _asked_ first? Or were you and your family hoping you'd get it all when I married your sister? I have news for you, the only _whore_ here is your sister, even has the title and everything. Right Ginerva? 'Whore of Hogwarts' isn't it? I certainly can't go by that title since I actually believed in a little thing called abstinence before marriage."

 

"You git!" Ginerva screeched, jumping forward and hauling her hand back as if to slap him with her claws, really they couldn't be called nails with how long she had grown them. She was dressed worse than a girl on the streets as well, she must have hidden them under a traveling robe or her parents wouldn't have let her out of the house, would they? At this point Harry really didn't know who was on his side still, if they ever had been.

 

Before her hand reached him, another pale, feminine hand grabbed hers and pulled it back. "Really," a husky voice said with rather poisonous sweetness, "is that behaviour becoming of a woman? Of course not, I forget myself. You're a Gryffindor, not a proper lady after all."

 

Draco was back with his friends, right on time. The speaker was a young female just about an inch shorter than Harry, curvy like Ginerva thought she was, with creamy skin and black hair that curved in a small, fashionable bob around the clearest, sharpest blue eyes Harry had ever seen in his life. She was dressed in a white blouse and a brown A-line skirt with short, chunky heels and a plain beige traveling robe fell to her knees, just a little past her skirt.

 

As the three Gryffindors left, Harry called out to Ron, "Keep your sister in line, Ronald. You may have been my friend at some point in time, but you aren't anymore. Remember that Ginerva owes me a life-debt before you try anything."

 

Ronald turned an odd mix of red and pale, stomping off down the train in search of an empty compartment.

 

Harry turned to his saviour and said, "Thank you lady, I have a feeling I would have been in a spot of trouble if not for your timely intervention. May I kindly ask your name? The face is familiar, but I am afraid to admit I never paid much attention to other students before."

 

Her lips quirked in a smile and she said, "Well you _have_ changed, haven't you Potter? It's Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass. Draco was saying that you'd changed for the better, I hadn't made my mind whether or not to believe him as of yet. You convinced me however, with your words to those… _idiots._ Not to mention those most elegant manners? Been having lessons, have you?"

 

Harry tossed his head back in a slight motion and gave a genuine laugh. "Most certainly, Miss Greengrass. The Lady Malfoy has been educating me in pureblood mannerisms after they found out just how lacking my education has been, practical and otherwise. I am afraid it has taken a few sessions more than usual to get this into my head."

 

"For one so new to correct manners, you are doing most admirably. You may call me Daphne."

 

"And I am Harry. It is a pleasure to finally meet you properly."

 

"What are you playing at, Potter? Think you can barge your way into our compartment with a set of manners you've been sorely lacking. Guess what, it means _nothing_! Now get out of here you filthy half-blood, just because you've won the war doesn't mean anything to us."

 

At the first few words Harry turned to see Pansy Parkinson, pug-faced and unappealing as usual. As her tirade continued Harry just stared at her, his eyebrows arching higher with every foul comment. Once she appeared to have run out of things to say Harry spoke in a rather cold tone, "First of all, Parkinson, I _did_ win the war. Not that it has the slightest reason on why I am here. Secondly, did you happen to notice that I arrived here with Draco and have just been given the privilege of calling Daphne by her given name? Clearly you don't share the view of your housemates, but really your attitude is out-of-line."

 

She was mostly looking indignant until he came up with his last barb, "Finally, you little idiot, didn't you happen to hear that I am Bonded to Severus Snape. You know, your Head of House? How do you think he would react if I mentioned your appalling behaviour?"

 

She was a few shades paler after thinking of this, especially after Draco interjected very smoothly, "He would be furious, I am sure. Now that he doesn't have to show us preferential treatment all the time due to the war I'm sure she would be looking at several detentions and a letter sent to her father. I do believe you sent me a letter complaining about your father's dictation that you 'toe the line' this year, Pansy?"

 

White-faced and still clearly angry Pansy said stiffly, "I apologise, Potter. I think I will find another compartment for this ride."

 

Harry gave her a gracious, sharp smile and replied, "Forgiven, for now. Enjoy the ride, Miss Parkinson."

 

Once she was out of sight and hearing range Daphne laughed in delight and stated, "I have never seen someone take her out so swiftly aside from Draco, Harry! I am very pleased at how you behaved, certainly nothing like the brash, 'brave' Gryffindor we have been seeing. I must send compliments to your teachers on the amazing turnaround they've achieved here."

 

Draco chuckled at Harry's face and said, "Forgive our wordy friend, Harry. Daphne takes great delight in confusing people with antiquated speech patterns and formal wording. Let me introduce to you my other true friend, Blaise Zabini."

 

Blaise was even taller than Draco, Harry realised with a blink of surprise. He'd probably be about the same height as Severus if not a little taller. His skin was very dark and smooth aside from a bit of a rough shadow. Apparently he'd decided not to shave that morning. His hair was cropped short and his eyes were a shocking bright gold-brown, rather like a large cat. His slanted gaze made him appear almost permanently sly-faced but his eyes were quiet and sparkled with humour.

 

"It's good to finally meet you, Potter. I know we haven't had much interaction in the past, but that was because I refused to get into Draco's little spats. I'm rather neutral on those things, you see. Please, call me Blaise. Anyone that can stand up to that little snit Parkinson and charm Daphne in the same amount of time is worth knowing a little more." His voice was deep and rough, similar to sandpaper.

 

Harry smiled in return and said, "Please, call me Harry. I admit while I had hoped we could get along, I hadn't thought it would happen this swiftly."

 

"Feel special Harry, we don't do this for everyone."

 

"Believe me," Harry replied softly, "I do."

 

Their arrival at the school was anticlimactic, though Harry was surprised when their robes appeared to have lost the house symbols and colours. Feeling a certain amount of trepidation, certain this had something to do with his conversation with Madame Bones, Harry boarded a carriage with his companions and they set off for the castle.

 

The sight which had never before failed to fill him with awe made him more anxious than anything this year. Harry was rather sad about the loss of the castle as a safe haven, now he wanted nothing more than for his seventh and last year to be over with already. The castle had been a site for trials every single year, he had a feeling that his hopes for a more peaceful year wouldn't last long. It never would as long as Dumbledore remained Headmaster.

 

When they entered the Great Hall they were all directed to stop near the doors by Professors McGonagall and Sprout. Whispers sprouted like small fires only to die out when the Headmaster stood up. There was a very displeased expression on his face and for a moment those annoyed blue eyes locked directly on Harry.

 

He stared back into them squarely, trusting in the protections woven into his Bonding band to keep the man out of his mind. It was a perk they had discovered after the Bonding, his mind was safe from anyone other than his husband, though Severus had assured him he would _never_ enter Harry's thoughts without permission. For his only session in the Wizengamot they had used an amulet to keep his thoughts safe from the Headmaster, this was better as the Bonding band couldn't be removed through any means.

 

After a long moment the man looked away and said to the students, "Quiet please. The Ministry of Magic has decided to launch an inquiry and observation of the school for this year. There will be Aurors patrolling the halls after curfew and any student out and about will need a note, even the Head Boy and Girl. Classes will be reviewed for their effectiveness, as will the staff members. Finally, there has been some concern over the Sorting of students, so as an experiment the 7th years will be _re_ -Sorted. This is permanent, there will be no changes after this Sorting for any of you. We will do this before the Sorting of the new 1st years so Minerva, if you would please."

 

And so a repeat of Harry's first night in Hogwarts began. Most students stayed put, Dumbledore eying the presiding Amelia Bones with knowing annoyance, clearly put out at having to do this. The first changes, however, began early.

 

"Bones, Susan."

 

"GRYFFINDOR!"

 

Susan looked surprised but accepting. Harry thought it fit her, she'd started out in Hufflepuff following family tradition, but as the war had begun in earnest she had shown her true character, becoming more of a true to tradition Gryffindor, brave, trusting and loyal.

 

"Granger, Hermione."

 

"RAVENCLAW!"

 

Hermione looked disappointed and Harry knew why. She would no longer stand out. Ravenclaw was full of the best and brightest students Hogwarts had to offer, it was their hallmark after all. She would have to work for the recognition she gained so easily amongst the Gryffindors, students who were over-awed by her intelligence due to their own lack of drive to be intelligent themselves for the most part.

 

"Longbottom, Neville."

 

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

 

McGonagall looked rattled by the loss of two of her lions. Harry was not surprised. Neville had a quiet sort of courage but his was more in the face of danger, not unlike a badger defending its burrow from a predator. He was better suited to those who were loyal and hard-working, unassuming in their pride and for the most part, underestimated.

 

Draco remained in Slytherin, as Harry had known he would. Now however it was not based on prejudice and accusation that of course he would be as his whole family had been, but on the simple knowledge that Draco represented all the characteristics that Salazar Slytherin had valued. Cunning, wit, a disregard for the rules and while most of his family had indeed been in Slytherin, several had been in Ravenclaw as well.

 

And then the moment that Harry had both been curiously wondering about and dreading approached. "Potter, Harry."

 

Just like last time whispers broke out, most sounding incredulous. However, Harry didn't move, frowning slightly, an expression mimicked by both his husband and Amelia Bones. Looking directly at Minerva McGonagall he spoke in a level voice that managed to carry well throughout the room.

 

"Deputy Headmistress, were you not alerted to my status as the Bonded husband to Severus Snape as of the 20th of August?"

 

Definite increase in the whispers, and Dumbledore was frowning mightily now. Apparently he wished to keep that a secret or at least not common knowledge.

 

"I was informed, Mr. Potter," she replied curtly, unknowingly increasing Harry's displeasure at yet a _second_ incorrect address.

 

"Then I believe you should have also been informed that my form of address is now at the very least, Potter- _Prince_ if not _Consort_ Potter-Prince."

 

She scowled at him, eyes flashing in displeasure. "We haven't got all night, _Potter-Prince._ Get on with it already and consider your attitude worth a loss of twenty house points for whichever house will have you."

 

"Out of line, McGonagall," Amelia Bones called. "He was rightly correcting your transgression, something he is entitled to do. Point loss nullified and consider this a warning on your own conduct."

 

McGonagall continued to scowl heavily at him as he placed the Hat on his head, waiting quietly. _"Well well, Mr. Potter-Prince. Showing yourself worthy of your first choice yet again. And here we are six years later. Are you going to fight me again or have you finally conceded the point?"_

_"I conceded that point a while ago Hat. I must apologise for making you do your job incorrectly. I was foolish to think I knew myself better than you."_

_"Apology accepted, Mr. Potter-Prince. It most certainly was not the first time and probably won't be the last either. Congratulations on your Bonding and good luck."_

 

"SLYTHERIN!"

 

The silence was so heavy as Harry stood and removed the Hat that he was becoming uncomfortable. However, he straightened his shoulders and walked quietly to his new table, taking a seat between Draco and Daphne Greengrass. The sorting continued, stirring nothing of note until it reached the last few students.

 

"Thomas, Dean."

 

"RAVENCLAW!"

 

Harry was a little surprised, but then he knew he couldn't have been the only student who felt burdened by Hermione's need to know everything. He was happy for the boy, perhaps this would be what he needed. He was a very good artist, at the very least he could learn some more about his art without having to hide such a 'Muggle' habit from some of their peers. Namely Ron, who had pointedly ignored that they were in a school full of magical paintings and portraits and obviously someone had painted them.

 

Ronald went back into Gryffindor, the only house that would accept him, Harry knew. He wasn't a hard-enough worker for Hufflepuff, sulking along at barely minimum grades for acceptance into his final year. He wasn't intelligent enough for Ravenclaw, nor witty enough. And certainly Slytherin wouldn't have accepted him, he had not a streak of cunning nor smarts aside from those suited to a chessboard. No, he would remain in Gryffindor, brash and loud-mouthed, all of the worst qualities of the house with very little if any of it's best.

 

"Zabini, Blaise."

 

"RAVENCLAW!"

 

And the very last Sort produced a surprise as well, at least to Harry. Both Draco and Daphne had discreet smiles on their faces and nodded to their friend in congratulations, so apparently it hadn't been that much of a surprise to those who knew the boy. Harry knew despite his re-Sort Blaise would remain friends with the other two, hopefully with him as well, he could get used to having some new, probably better friends for once. At least this lot would be his friends because they wanted to be, not because they thought they could get something out of it.

 

He smiled in Neville's direction and caught Luna's eye, gaining a cheery, slightly absent-minded wave from the girl. He felt cheered at the thought that not all of his friendships had been so shallow.

 

The new 1st years were Sorted, taking their places amongst their new peers. As always Harry marveled at how small some of them were, admitting quietly to himself that he had probably been smaller than most of these due to the Dursleys. But they were no longer in his life, no longer on the streets either. Their trial was set for sometime in the next two weeks, Harry had waved away the chance to actually be at their trial. He had been near them enough to last a lifetime and was happy that they would actually get what they deserved.

 

Dumbledore stood, gave his usual welcome speech and then turned it over reluctantly to Amelia Bones.

 

"As your Headmaster told you, there is an inquiry going this year about the conduct and teaching here at Hogwarts School. Standards have fallen drastically over the past 50 or so years and in the last 7 have fallen even more so. Teachers are to be reviewed as well as classes. On that note, please welcome back Remus J. Lupin in the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Student concerns will be noted but please remember your parents have already been informed and agreed to this. His substitute will be Sirius O. Black who will be teaching History of Magic on normal days. Professor Binns has been professionally exorcised from the school premises as has the ghost known as Moaning Myrtle."

 

"There will be a permanent appointment here at the school as representation of the Board of Governors, this individual already holds a teaching post with some of the most consistent results over his tutelage. This individual is Severus Prince, who will go by his teaching name of Severus Snape for duties as a Professor. If you need to speak with him as our representative, his title is Lord Prince."

 

Over the rising whispers of the students she continued. "And finally, you all heard Consort Potter-Prince correct the Deputy Headmistress on his proper address from the faculty. His Bonding is not hidden knowledge from you, he is making it open. However, do keep in mind that his husband has taken an extensive magical oath to prevent him from showing his Bonded favoritism as a student in the classroom, testing or just as a student in the Halls. They will be sharing living quarters as well, please respect their privacy and keep all conversations and gatherings with Consort Potter-Prince to the Slytherin common room or public areas. Thank you and we hope that this is a _peaceful_ year. Please feel free to contribute information to the inquiry via an anonymous drop-box on each floor but keep in mind that if you waste Wizengamot time you will be punished accordingly."

 

With those words, the feast began. Harry tucked into his elf-managed portions and his nutrient-potion laced drink, content to take the rest of the evening as it came and deal with the rest later. For once he didn't have to worry about taking charge of his own situation, and it was truly _liberating._


	11. A Class (September 3rd, 1997)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading Black Fortunes as well, you've already read this authors note. Please do read the warning though.
> 
> A/N: About the time I stopped updating my mother began having severe pain in her back. I, her youngest, was her primary caretaker as well as working full time. She had to have surgery the end of August, thankfully it was far less than expected. Add onto this such severe stress and worry that I was actually losing hair… Yeah.  
> Thanks for being patient with me.
> 
> WARNING: Ron has a really foul mouth at the end of this chapter.

Harry walked quietly with Draco towards his first Potions class since the start of the new term. He had Potions twice weekly now, on Tuesdays and Thursdays. His curriculum this year was intense, no doubt helped along by his change in careers. He hadn't yet mentioned his change to any students, he expected quite a lot of disbelief when he finally did. It had always been expected that Harry Potter would become an Auror like his father, a Healer had never been an option. He was the face of the Light after all, he needed to be in the public eye at all times.

 

Since his re-sort into Slytherin Harry had been met with a great deal of hostility by the student body at large. Especially by those of his former house with the notable exception of Neville Longbottom, who had been re-sorted as well. Harry had not considered them to be a loss, they had been fair-weather friends to say the least. He seethed about their anger in private, keeping his feelings on the matter silent even from his husband. Strange to refer to Severus Snape as such, but it was the truth and he had no reason nor desire to hide it.

 

The older man faced as much of a learning curve on being with someone permanently as he did, though he was visibly trying. They usually spent an hour at least in the evening before retiring to bed sitting in their living room on the settee in front of the fire, Severus with a cup of strong black tea and Harry his customary cup of hot chocolate, side by side while sharing a blanket. They would talk quietly of anything and everything aside from school, having agreed that this time was for _them_ , not their career and schooling.

 

While they shared a bed to sleep they had not yet consummated their marriage, which surprised Harry. Though he was understandably confused on the matter he was also grateful that he was not being pressured, it was enough of a shock to get used to being _married,_ let alone contemplating adding sex to the equation. Plus there was the simple fact that Harry was a little nervous and yes, scared since he was a virgin. Aside from one kiss with Cho and the kisses he'd shared with Severus, starting at their bonding ceremony, he had no other experience. Being in a war tended to hamper one's mood and ability to experiment. At least he'd been able to figure out his sexual preferences.

 

Severus had noted his obvious surprise on their bonding night and had gently explained that perhaps it was best to get to know each other first before attempting such an intimate process together. Harry had been surprised with how quiet and patient the man was with him, he was pretty sure that the older man had figured out his lack of experience, Slytherins were known for their powers of observation and Severus was one of the most Slytherin men Harry had ever met.

 

His integration into his new house had been so seamless that it was scary. He truly had belonged here the whole time, he realised with a pang. Slytherin house only had a few rules, all of which Harry understood far too well and one of which he felt should have been spread amongst the other houses. Having reached the corridor outside of the Potions classroom he took a seat on a bench next to Draco and closed his eyes, remembering his husband's words from that first night.

 

 _"For those of you who have been Sorted into Slytherin house or were_ re- _Sorted here, welcome. There are only a few official rules to life as a Slytherin, the other Codes of Conduct you will soon discover. One, Slytherins are always neat. Please see to your personal hygiene and appearance with care. We are not Gryffindors, rushing into a classroom with wrinkled shirts and askew ties."_

_"Two, what goes on in Slytherin stays here. Outside these walls you will encounter prejudice simply because of your house. It is an unfortunate fact that the last Dark Lord came from Slytherin, his memory will be strong for years to come. This will always overshadow the fact that it is_ not a crime _to be sneaky and clever. What is wrong with a little ambition, or a drive to succeed? How many things do you think would have been discovered if their inventors hadn't had a little bit of determination?"_

_"Regardless of this, you will face slurs, attacks and various other things outside these walls. So we must remain united, for if we are divided we will fall easier, there is no simpler way to put it. I don't care if you and a fellow housemate are two words from having a duel, outside this common room you will act like the best of friends. This also goes for the unique qualities and Conducts of this house. Nothing that happens in these walls can reach outside ears."_

_"Three, do not get caught. I don't care if you pull the biggest prank in the history of this school as long as you remain blameless. I_ hate _deducting points from my own house. You will learn to fear getting caught, my wrath is far worse than even the Lioness McGonagall herself. Use your intelligence, do not get caught and do not risk a single students' life in the process."_

_"Last but not least, marks. The board behind you has each year in its own column. This board automatically updates with each student's grades throughout the year. At the moment you are all tied for first in your respective years because the year has just started. Should I see a mark anywhere below an Acceptable for any of you, expect a visit to my office. Should you require tutoring on a subject, a list of volunteer tutors for each subject is on the last column. If you pester a student who is_ not _on this volunteer list, you will find a detention in your future. For those of you who are interested, a list of the top students for each year school-wide is published on the bottom of each column once weekly."_

_"These are the only official rules of Slytherin, I expect them to be follow to the letter. I may be your Head of House, but I am not your parent. I will not baby you in the slightest. You want words of platitude and sympathy, write home. I am here to push you into being worthy of the house you have joined, this is my task and I am_ zealous _about it, I will warn you now. Welcome to Slytherin, hatchlings."_

 

Harry had learned a lot in the past few days. The Code of Conduct Severus had referred to was an intricate, 20-page booklet covering everything from addressing one of higher rank in the proper manner to dueling, debate and hierarchy within the House. Harry had been shocked to realise that by virtue of his marriage to Severus, he was now the highest-ranked student in Slytherin hierarchy, technically outside of the normal system.

 

The ones that ranked highest within the system was the 'Prince' and 'Princess' of Slytherin. Draco was Prince of Slytherin, he had been since the graduation of the former Prince (shockingly, that had been Marcus Flint). The Princess was Daphne Greengrass, not that Harry was surprised. She was a powerful witch, both magically and physically, not that she was strong, but she had a presence that could not be denied. Even the boys in Gryffindor ranked her amongst the hottest and most unobtainable females in the school, regardless of her house. Since the wizarding world was a patriarchal society however, Draco technically had more power and say than Daphne.

 

The Princess had been Pansy Parkinson at first, but Daphne had usurped her position by popularity vote and an honour duel in 4th year. Honour duels were required to finalise positions within the house, nothing that could cause permanent damage of course, but the newcomer had to prove their dominance and worthiness over the current holder.

 

At first it had seemed very brutal to Harry, but after a bit of contemplation it made sense and seemed like a controlled outlet for students to practice dueling and controlling their magic. Should those outside Slytherin find out about it, the practice would probably be banned. But though there were those who had their suspicions about how Slytherin worked, no former nor current member of the house would ever breathe a word about it. The Rules were followed, always.

 

Harry brought himself out of his thoughts with a little effort to see that many students had finally begun to arrive for the first of their NEWT Potions. Amongst them was Hermione, who was staring at Harry with unflattering disbelief. He gritted his teeth, noticing with disdain that Ron was there as well. No doubt McGonagall had gone to the Headmaster, or more likely the Headmaster himself had decided to interfere, making Severus lower his standards for one student. It would make Ron very unpopular with those that had actually gotten the marks to attend this class on their own merits.

 

Ron looked right at him and sneered. "I see the perks of buying your way in are already showing, Potter. What _favours_ have you been doing for your husband lately?"

 

Draco sneered, as did several others who noticed Ron's emphasis and easily got what he was referring to. "Actually _Harry_ is here on his own merits, unlike you, Weasel. Should we be asking you the same about 'favours' for McGonagall, or better yet the Headmaster?"

 

Ron's face turned redder than Harry had ever seen it and he backed away to stand with Hermione, snarling, "We're well shoved of you anyway, Potter."

 

Now, this wouldn't have bothered with getting angry or replying to this, aside from the fact that Hermione and the couple of other Gryffindors who had scraped their way into this class were nodding as well, disdainful sneers on their faces.

 

He stood up and faced them, eyes and face colder than any had ever seen them. "Personally I'm the one thinking I got the better deal in this case. You lot preach your bravery and unity but I've never met such a lot of two-faced cowards as you. I regret ever asking, let alone _begging_ the Sorting Hat to go there. First year Granger, Weasley and I lost Gryffindor 150 points in one night, you _all_ turned on _my_ back for it, not theirs. Don't deny it, I remember the spiteful pranks, heavy-handed 'warnings' and silent-treatment. Then I almost _died_ at the end of the year and all of a sudden because I won a bunch of points back and the House Cup for you I'm your best friend again."

 

"Second year, same routine. You lot actually attacking me on occasions after you find out I'm a Parselmouth, because a person who talks to snakes can't possibly be a _good_ person. Destroying my belongings, misplacing my assignments, the ever-so thoughtful rearrangement of my bedding, plus the addition of my dorm mates, I knew you lot thought I was lower than shit, no need to actually show me. Then I go and put my life on the line again and I'm the hero, the one you all want autographs and pictures from."

 

"Let's not even start on fourth year, though all the houses are guilty in that case," Harry snarled. " _I did not enter that tournament._ Yet you were all either patting me on the back or hissing on how long I'd last, very reassuring to a fourth-year who was facing tasks that had killed 'willing' competitors in the past."

 

"Fifth year, hmm.. Not so bad. Wrong! You were all convinced that I was a deranged liar, I heard all of your words, your spiteful little comments on my 'insanity' and how you thought I deserved to rot in Azkaban or be killed in my sleep. All the while I was trying to deal with a mad woman that we all hated, don't deny it. And then all of a sudden because I can save your marks you were all interested in my little 'club'. Then I go and almost lose someone dear to me in the Ministry and get possessed by a madman you all said didn't exist and all of a sudden it's like 'Oh, we always believed you, Harry.'"

 

"Faced with that kind of history, no wonder I was so desperate to leave you and that pathetic House. Brave and united my arse. You lot aren't worth the ink in the Book of Names. Have fun this year, I can guarantee you won't get either Cup this year. And for those of you who might be thinking on believing Ron's degrading insinuations about my marks, there is a re-testing available to all of you at the Ministry for a price. Go ahead and test again, then try and say I don't deserve my marks. Also remember the words of Madam Bones on the first night we were here, my husband took extensive, _Ministry overseen_ vows that he would not mark my work any differently from yours."

 

He sat again, so angry he was shaking. Draco sat down next to him and placed a hand discreetly on his arm. The blonde looked a little surprised and shocked at the verbal torrent he had just voiced, but Harry felt better. The injustices he had suffered over the past six years had been festering inside, it was good to get them out in the open. None of the Gryffindors looked in the slightest guilty about their past behaviour, the few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws however looked a little abashed.

 

"Well voiced, Mr. Potter," a familiar silky voice stated. Harry raised his gaze in amusement and noticed his husband standing just behind the Gryffindors, who jumped at his sudden words. He addressed Harry by his 'maiden' name in classes, to avoid familiarity.

 

"Also, if half of that is true, I will be having words with the Heads of Houses this weekend."

 

The students from the other houses cringed. They all knew most of Harry's words, if not all, were true. They were not looking forward to those conversations in the slightest. Harry did not feel guilty at all for making them finally pay for their behaviour. No in this case it was justice carried out and revenge as well, served chillingly cold.

 

Severus opened the classroom door and they all filed inside. Draco led Harry to the desk second from the front on the left side, so Harry assumed he would be working with the blonde on group projects this year. He didn't mind, since they had declared their truce in the summer they had been talking and interacting more, finding several common interests much to Severus' pleasure and obvious relief.

 

Once the last student had entered the door snapped shut, making several students jump. Severus stared at them with his usual cold eyes and stated in his firm, captivating voice, "Welcome to NEWT Potions. Simply because you have obtained the necessary mark to enter this class does not mean that you will remain for the whole year. Should your performance be, _lacking,_ I do have the authority to remove you from this class. Be warned, by this point in time I will not be giving second chances, should you waste the first I will say goodbye and good riddance. Do NOT waste my time."

 

"The past six years have merely been a warm up for this last, the hard work begins now. You will find that many of these potions have merely the basic written instruction, it is up to you to apply your knowledge of the ingredients and their reactions to each other during brewing. While most of your curriculum is available on this board," he rapped the blank chalkboard with his wand.

 

"Available for copying for the next _five minutes,_ there are several that you will have no prior notice on. When working on potions that require stirring over a period of a few days you will have access to this classroom and this classroom only for the time before curfew. Should I catch you interfering with another student's work, you will be _thoroughly_ punished and it is grounds for an automatic 'T' in the regular class and the final. Sabotage is not only illegal it is childish. You are adults in the wizarding world and will be treated as such from now on. You are warned."

 

The students set to writing down the curriculum, or as in Harry and Draco's case let their dictaquills do it for them. Once promptly five minutes had passed Severus cleared the board, ignoring the protests from several slower writers. He snapped his wand roughly against the board again and a set of instructions appeared. "Your first NEWT Potion is Skel-Grow. The instructions are on the board and you have one hour to work with your desk partner and complete the potion. Those that pass with more than an Acceptable today will be able to find their potions in the School Infirmary, marked as Student Work."

 

Harry realised as he started brewing that he was much calmer than normal in this class. Amazing what the removal of a negative presence could do. He was also very grateful to have Draco as his partner and not for example Seamus, who never finished a Potions class without an explosion, or Parkinson, who was more concerned about her 'delicate' hands than the proper preparation of ingredients, some of which had to be handled with extreme care. Flower petals and plant stems for example. If a potion required them 'whole', it meant it. Just the slightest amount of pressure on the stem, leaf or petal could damage it and it would affect the whole potion.

 

He had been startled to realise just how volatile Potions were and as he _had_ realised it, his respect for his husband's renowned abilities had risen exponentially. Severus Snape was more than just a Potions Master, he was literally a _genius_ when it came to the subject. He could brew things on his own that required two or three people in most books, often simultaneously working on three or four different things. It had made him a little angry to realise just how much the school Infirmary and the Headmaster took him for granted. A man with his knowledge, schooling and excellence in Potions was a coveted person and they treated him like he was easily disposed of.

 

He had lost a _great_ deal of respect for the staff in general when he realised this. The only one that seemed to acknowledge his husband's superiority in this respect and his invaluable help was Filius Flitwick. He'd watched the Charms professor interact with his husband over the past two days and had noted the marked respect and appreciation the small man had always given Severus. He'd always liked Flitwick, this realisation just made Harry appreciate him a bit more.

It did not take long for the first problem to happen. Two tables behind and on the opposite side of the classroom Harry could hear an odd noise. He frowned, sneaking a discreet peek. It was Ron and Seamus, a deadly combination. The sound was getting a bit louder, though Severus appeared not to have noticed it, instead berating the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff combination in front of him and Draco. The sound was familiar to Harry, it was distinctly like what Ronald's stomach produced seemingly at all times, he really was a bottomless pit.

 

But that wasn't Ronald, he was certain. He caught Draco's attention discreetly and said softly, "Is there an anti-contamination spell on our cauldron?"

 

"Absolutely. I always put that on first thing, you know that." Draco stated, looking a little annoyed at the interruption. The blonde had indeed told him that over the summer, saying it was one of the best things he could do in Potions.

 

Harry nodded, "Good."

 

With that he drew his wand and pointed it directly at Ron and Seamus' cauldron. " _Protego!"_

 

"HEY!" Ron and Seamus shouted indignantly.

 

Several things happened at once. The Gryffindors looked about ready to start throwing insults or probably hexes in Harry's direction, Severus spun sharply on his heel, taking in the situation with sharp eyes and the mess inside Ron and Seamus' cauldron _exploded._ It hit the shield and dropped back against the table, hissing ominously and burning small holes into the wood table, which had actually shaken a little from the contained force of the explosion. Instead of the yellowish colour that a Skel-Grow should have obtained by this time, theirs was a sickly silver.

 

Severus stalked over to the pair and their table, barking at the Gryffindors to put away their wands. They did reluctantly, still glaring at Harry. Severus attempted to banish the fumes that had come along with the explosion but his spell ran into Harry's containment shield. He looked around, spotted Harry with his wand still drawn and said quietly, "Remove your containment ward please, Mr. Potter."

 

Harry did so, watching as Severus banished the fumes as well as the liquid on the table. He stared at the silvery liquid in contemplation for a moment, before walking over to the student cupboard and retrieving a plain metal stirring rod. He placed it in the congealing mess and stirred once, taking in the odor. Then he lifted the rod and stared at the liquid, which was quickly eating away at the metal. With a disgusted hiss he placed the rod in the cauldron and banished the whole thing with a sharp wave of his wand.

 

"Weasley, Finnegan, please read line six of the instructions from the board," he barked.

 

They read it off, a look of dawning comprehension on their faces as they finished with the second set of stirring after adding the moon adder venom. "We forgot—"

 

"I know precisely what you forgot, you idiots! By forgetting the second set of stirring you aggitated the venom when you added the basil leaves instead of negating it's potency! Instead of creating a nearly-finished Skel-Grow you made an extremely volatile explosive substance that is illegal in every wizarding district. Zero marks and a detention for each of you. Get out of my sight!"

 

"If not for Potter's stup—"

 

"The containment ward Mr. Potter threw over your cauldron not only saved your own pathetic lives but that of possibly every other student in this room! You do not have the brains nor knowledge on how to fix such a mistake, do not assume in your arrogance that you do."

 

Ron's face turned scarlet and he snarled, "Says the man who probably fucks him in reward for such praise!"

 

Harry paled in anger, but his own expression was _nothing_ compared to Severus'. His dark eyes were glittering in fury and narrowed to slits, his wand was clenched in long fingers and he was giving off such a malevolent aura Harry was genuinely surprised that Ronald hadn't either wet himself or passed out outright.

 

He finally spoke, his voice was cold and radiated fury. "I also happen to be your professor, you ignorant, arrogant fool. Nor do I have to put up with such behaviour. You may have gotten the Headmaster to let you into this class with your pathetic whinging, but it ends now. GET OUT. You will be serving detentions for a month with Filch for your vile insinuations into my private life, _which are false._ "

 

Ron grabbed up his bag and stormed out, door shutting behind him with a very loud bang when Severus called after him, "75 point from Gryffindor for your words and behaviour, Weasley."

 

Turning on the rest of the students he snarled, "Get to work, you have twenty minutes!"

 

He walked back to his desk, rapping his knuckles angrily on the wood. None of the students said anything besides quiet whispers to their companions on their current task. It was a good five or so minutes before he said in a somewhat calmer voice, "20 points to Slytherin for noticing the problem and using a correct containment shield, Mr. Potter."

 

Despite Ronald's words and general behaviour, Harry couldn't help but smile after his first Potions class finished. Adding to the 'Excellent' compliment on his and Draco's potion, which was headed up to the Infirmary today and the first points he had ever gained in Potions, it had not been a bad lesson. Plus, there was the little bonus that he'd finally gotten something done about the student's behaviour over the last six years.

 

Perhaps there was something right about that little adage that revenge was a dish best served cold after all.


	12. Hierarchy- October 10th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parkinson puts her foot in her mouth and Harry puts her in her place. Also a pair of nice intimate scenes between our couple. After you finish the end of the chapter, do you think I need to up the rating?

Ever since that day in Potions, Harry felt a great deal more confidence moving through his last year of schooling. It had been a turning point, as had been the conversation with his husband and McGonagall, both in their official capacities. The fierce matron of Gryffindor had been at first in denial of her students behaviour, then when Severus had summoned both Filius and Pomona as well as a Pensieve, the three Heads had literally backed her into a corner. The Gryffindors had paid, severely, for their past unpunished actions against a house member.

 

Filius and Pomona had promised to sort out their own students as well, particularly Pomona Sprout, who had been shocked and appalled that several of her Hufflepuff students in Harry's year had actually attacked him during the debacle of his second year. But of all three houses Gryffindor had been the worst and they were paying for it. Severely. Filius and Pomona had forced Minerva to give over punishment of her lions to them as she was of a mind to be lenient, considering it had mostly taken place up to five years ago.

 

They were having none of that. The whole of Gryffindor had been brought to the Great Hall and told that their behaviour was unacceptable. They had removed every point the lions had gained so far that year, given several of the worst students detentions and sent home notifications to the parents of the students that had trashed his belongings with a price tag for replacing their portion of his things. Harry had been lenient, amiably cutting the price back by half, which still left a considerable amount since the students were being billed for trashing his things two years in a row, during his second and fifth years.

 

Within Slytherin house, Harry was slowly but surely gaining to confidence necessary to deal with his housemates, defending his position outside of the ranking and dealing with a few that didn't believe he deserved it. Currently the thorn in his side was Parkinson, she was beyond irritating and well into harassment, however he wanted to deal with the situation himself. He would do so, tonight. She had been verbally attacking him since his first day of classes, using much of the same terminology and arguments as Ronald Weasley, though she would no doubt be horrified to be compared to a lack wit Gryffindor.

 

He gritted his teeth and ignored her, staring at his book for Ancient Runes, which was the class he was currently in. Seated between her and Draco, he could not only feel the heat of her stare and the hiss of her demeaning words, but also the fierce, angry stare of one Hermione Granger, seated behind him to his left. He was not comfortable with her behind him, tempted to take out his wand and lay it under his book. However, he trusted Professor Vector to take care of her should any situation arise.

 

Ancient Runes while fascinating had been an incredible headache for Harry at first. Coming into it in his seventh year was not ideal, he had to catch up on 3 previous terms of information. He'd been studying all summer. It had paid off well however, he was placed in the same year as his fellow seventh years, much to the incredulous stare of Hermione when he'd first walked into the classroom. Apparently she still suffered under the delusion that he wasn't in fact very intelligent. He looked forward to knocking her off her high horse, along with Draco.

 

Today they were working on deciphering the runes that were inscribed on a very old box dug up at an archeological site in Israel. Of course they didn't have the box there with them, just the magical version of a panoramic photograph, which spun slowly around all four sides. There were also two traditional magical photographs showing the top and bottom. Harry studied the runes carefully, they looked familiar…

 

His eyes widened in surprise as slowly the runes on the base began to change into words in front of his eyes. What had been squiggles before were actually what he now realised to be the written form of Parseltongue! Of course he was the only one able to read them, only he and the now-deceased Voldemort were capable of speaking it. He took the photographs carefully in hand and stood, ignoring the blatant stare he was getting from Hermione and the snigger from Parkinson, who clearly thought he was giving up on it.

 

He approached the Professor seated at her desk and said, "Professor Vector? I have translated the runes on the base."

 

The woman's brown eyes widened in surprise and she said quietly, "You have? Not even the best, fully-qualified people on site can translate them."

 

Ignoring the tone of the words that suggested perhaps he was lying, Harry continued. "They are the written form of Parseltongue, so I am not surprised no one else can read them. Only myself and the deceased Dark Lord are capable of even speaking it to my knowledge."

 

Her eyes widened. Unlike some people, there was no fear in her eyes, just immense curiosity. "Please translate them for me, Mr. Potter-Prince. I will send them to the site in Israel, you will gain full credit for the translation of course. And full marks for today as well as 50 points to Slytherin."

 

"Thank you, Professor. I will have the translation on your desk by the end of class."

 

She dismissed him and he returned to his seat, taking out a fresh piece of paper. "Submitting your resignation from the class, Potter?" Pansy sneered. "Knew you wouldn't last very long."

 

"Actually, Parkinson, I am translating the base for the Professor, which will then be sent with my name Potter- _Prince_ credited for the translation. It seems I possess at least one skill that you do not."

 

Draco sniggered on the other side of him, clearly appreciative of his retort. Parkinson paled in anger and turned back to her own photographs. Once Harry began translating he added in an amused voice, "I also gained 50 points for our house in one go. When was the last time you did that?"

 

Parkinson glared at him and snarled, "At least I don't have to spread my legs for a member of the faculty to boost my grades and enter classes I am not capable of passing. Enjoying the perks of being a slut yet?"

 

Harry froze in his seat. He settled his quill down, hands shaking in fury. He had heard enough of comments in that vein. It was time to make an example of her. "Be prepared to defend yourself tonight, Parkinson. I am calling you out for a formal duel tonight, not the honour version. You insult my blood and my conduct, you will pay for it in your own."

 

Parkinson tried to smirk, not really managing it as her face had gone slightly pale and drawn. "We shall see who pays for what, Potter."

 

Harry handed in his finished translation at the end of class as promised, Professor Vector looking delighted. Despite the fact that the Parseltongue was only on the base, having some idea of what it was talking about would open up possible means of translating the rest. She thanked him for his clear, easy translation and promised again to make sure he was credited as translator.

 

Harry gathered up his things and departed the classroom, Draco on his left side and Blaise Zabini on his right. "Professor Vector looked like she was about to start dancing, Potter-Prince. What in Merlin's name did you do now?"

 

"I gave her a full, complete translation of the base of the box we were working on today, Blaise. Turns out it was in Parseltongue."

 

The dark-skinned boy chuckled. "Is that why Parkinson looked so peeved as she took off? She knows full well if a student correctly translates something it's published with them listed as the translator."

 

"Partially. I also finally challenged that stupid bint for her behaviour over the past month or so. I meant to earlier than this, but she never gave me cause to officially do so. It's a proper duel, not those Honour ones. I look forward to finally making an example of someone over the degrading comments that have been thrown my way."

 

Blaise looked at him appraisingly. "Out for blood, are we?"

 

"Perhaps," Harry stated, though his tone implied nothing less would do.

 

"I have a free period next, I will alert the Princess as well as our Head. Traditional duels begin two hours after dinner, it gives both participants time to dress appropriately and appoint Seconds. Is there someone you wish to approach as your Second?"

 

Harry knew that Draco and Daphne were both eliminated from being chosen since they were required to oversee the duel along with their Head of House. He considered it for a moment before he stated, "Would you do me the honour of being my Second tonight, Blaise Zabini?"

 

Blaise looked surprised but didn't even hesitate, "My life for yours and my wand for your cause is gladly leant, Harry Potter-Prince."

 

Harry dipped his head in acknowledgement and Blaise bid them both goodbye, headed no doubt to Severus' office to alert him of the duel.

 

"Well done, Harry," Draco commented. "It is difficult to get Blaise to chose sides, but clearly he felt your cause was worthy. Do not waste the alliance you have forged with him, within or outside of Hogwarts. Having an influential family like the Zabinis on your side can be nothing but beneficial."

 

Harry said nothing in reply. He was well aware of how stand-off Blaise could be, so he was as surprised as Blaise when the boy had agreed. He had learned a great deal about Slytherin politics, he knew what an advantageous agreement he had just made. He straightened just a little bit more, proud of himself and how far he'd come. He would never have even known how to go about doing this just a few months ago.

 

The rest of his classes finished surprisingly quick, Harry had thought the time would drag as he anticipated humiliating Pansy. Soon however it was time for dinner and he was sitting in the place on the right of Draco, his by his position in the hierarchy. He enjoyed his meal, setting out portions that were neither skimpy nor too rich, not wanting to be overburdened nor stupid during the duel. The house elves had stopped creating his portions for him after his last appointment with a professional Healer, which showed that he had gained almost a stone and a half in the past month, thanks to rich, steady meals and the first class nutritional potions brewed by his husband. He was still taking the potions but now it was only once daily instead of with each meal.

 

As his husband crossed his mind he looked up, scanning the Head Table. Severus was of course seated in his customary spot on the opposite end of the room from the Slytherin table, as near to a corner as the ex-spy could get. With a bit of his improved observational skills Harry had noted many things in his husband's day-to-day lifestyle that were remnants of being at war, the little things he had been unable to shake. He always slept on the side closest to the door with his wand under his pillow, he always locked and silenced a room before speaking and he preferred sleek, close-fitting clothing that wouldn't get in the way of a fight.

 

As a bit of a compromise Harry had tried to tailor his own behaviour so that Severus didn't have to alter what had become ingrained habit over the course of twenty years. It wasn't much but it made him feel better that he was making Severus' life a bit easier and he could tell the man appreciated it even though he wasn't the most verbal of individuals. Which was strange considering how eloquent the man could be when he wanted to.

 

He had also found that Severus was something of a closet romantic however. He'd come home the other day from an exhausting round of classes to find a bath waiting with a soft new set of silk sleepwear warming on a small stone. After being able to relax his muscles and unwind a little in what he was sure had been potions-enhanced bathwater he had dragged himself from the bath to find that Severus had ordered a meal in for them, which was waiting on the floor in front of the fireplace in their living room.

 

He'd smiled and thanked the man, keeping himself from being too profuse or annoying about it. He'd noticed how uncomfortable Severus was with being overly praised for things, but he still refused to not voice his appreciation for the man's thoughts and planning. The dinner had been simple but exceptionally satisfying and afterwards they had retired to their usual settee to read and work on the next day's paperwork. Harry had grown comfortable enough with the man over the past few months to rest quietly against his chest as he studied, the man's steady breathing ruffling his hair.

 

Harry finished his dinner and stood, accompanied by Draco and Blaise. They made their way quietly and without words to Severus' private quarters, where they dropped him off to get ready. Blaise stated that he would be back in thirty minutes to accompany Harry and no doubt Severus to the common room, where it would finally begin.

 

Harry placed his bag on the chair of the desk that Severus had thoughtfully acquired for him from the school's immense collection of spare furniture. He decided to skip the shower, waiting until after the duel so that he could wash away the sweat and relax from the adrenaline that would no doubt be coursing through his system. He was excited but not keyed up and it surprised him at how little he was worrying about the upcoming confrontation. But really, after trained Death Eaters one student would be very simple. He refused to get cocky however, he knew just the slightest mistake could cost him dearly.

 

Harry removed his school clothes, tossing them into the laundry basket, which promptly emptied. He would find them tomorrow washed, pressed and neatly hung for another day of classes. Such was the wonder of house elves, who were more than willing to help out students who respected them, unlike Granger. They hated her attempts to free them and so she never had the foods she liked within reach at meals, her clothing was often not properly washed or left crumpled instead of folded. They couldn't express their annoyance with her verbally, but they were certainly making her life miserable in all the little ways one really never noticed until they weren't done right.

 

He dressed carefully in the close-fitting dragonhide trousers and crisp top, which echoed a military-styled uniform from the Muggle world. Harry had commissioned them himself from an elite designer of battle-gear during the height of the war, having to defend himself from the Order afterwards since the owner's shop was on Knockturn Alley. He'd also obtained his wand holster from the man, designed to fit onto his left forearm over the top of his gear and blend into the shirt so that it was practically invisible. There was an Anti-Summoning Charm on it, as well as numerous hexes that would cause a variety of unpleasant affects from someone who tried to take his wand by force.

 

He'd just finished fastening the buttons that ran down the right side of the top and sliding into his ankle-high boots when he heard the door to their private quarters open. Picking up his gloves with ribbed fingers to give extra grip on his wand he headed out into the living room, where Severus was just realising he was probably in their sleeping quarters. The man stilled, staring at him in his fitted dueling outfit.

 

"Shall I do your hair for you?" Severus asked quietly, indicating his hair which was past his shoulder-blades in length now.

 

"That would be appreciated," Harry replied softly, taking a seat next to the man on their settee. Severus summoned a brush and a tie before settling his hickory and dragon heart-string wand on the side table, his long fingers combing through Harry's hair and gathering all of the loose strands.

 

Harry closed his eyes and relaxed, enjoying the touch from the man's sensitive fingers, which were skilled at other things besides the deft measurement and preparation of potions, as he was coming to find out on their more _adventurous_ evenings. He could feel his skin flushing slightly in remembrance, he was coming to greatly enjoy the evenings that he spent getting to know his husband on an intimate level. Who knew those lightly calloused fingers would feel so good on his bare skin?

 

Severus set the brush to the side once he was sure that Harry's hair was free of tangles, beginning to braid it in two places on each side, one at the temple and one just above the ear. As he worked he stated, "Do not underestimate Parkinson's skill. She held the position of Princess for four years due to her dueling abilities and little else. She stoops to the lowest level aside from cheating during duels, her Sire was much the same during the war."

 

As he began to gather the rest of Harry's hair and plait it into the four already existing braids he continued. "She favours powerful spells from the beginning, if you can wait and draw her out she will tire. This also gives you the benefit of making her feel cocky, since she will feel that you can do little other than defend yourself against her. I know you want to humiliate her, just wait for the right moment."

 

He tied off the braid with both a spell and a physical tie, preventing Harry's opponent from just Summoning the tie and distracting Harry with his own hair. Harry turned to him and kissed the corner of his husband's expressive mouth, stating softly, "Thank you. Both for the hair and the advice, which is appreciated. Also I must thank you for not trying to persuade me to cancel the duel entirely."

 

"I would never do such a thing," Severus stated firmly, ignoring the praise entirely as was his usual. "I have heard what the students like to say about you, despite what you may think. As much as I would like to, I cannot fight all of your battles for you. I swore to keep you safe and happy, but I know you have reached your limit."

 

"I am happy," Harry said quietly. "I have never known such a freeing life yet. I went from being the equivalent of a house elf to being a hero for a world that didn't care what I wanted. Marrying you has been a liberation for me, both emotionally and physically. I have never been one with a forceful personality, though I feel guilty at times for putting that much control and responsibility on your shoulders. I sometime worry that I am not so much an equal for you as a burden."

 

Severus cupped the curve of his left cheek in his hand, thumb running a soothing line along his throat. Looking directly into Harry's eyes he said in a firm, unyielding voice, "You are never a burden to me, Harry. I feel much the same as you about our union and I am glad to be that steady person for you. I know Black and Lupin have tried, but their own lives have been so distracting that they have had little time for you. I am doing my best to pick up where they left off and make sure that you are always the focus in my life."

 

"I am not an emotional man, Harry," Severus continued, his voice a bit gruff, "but I care deeply for you."

 

Harry smiled. "I know," he said softly, "I can see it in your eyes and the way you treat me. There are other ways to communicate besides words, Severus. You are a most eloquent individual, both in spoken and unspoken words."

 

There was a firm knock at the door, finishing their conversation for them. They both stood, Harry sliding into his gloves and strapping them closed, flexing his fingers to make sure that they weren't too tight or stiff after being stored for almost a year. Severus moved over and answered the door, where Blaise Zabini waited patiently.

 

"I am here to escort you and Harry Potter-Prince to the Common Room. Preparations have finished and Parkinson awaits."

 

Severus dipped his head in acknowledgement and stepped aside to let Harry exit their quarters first. Blaise bowed his head respectfully and stated to Harry, "As the one who challenged you have the right of arriving last. Parkinson has chosen Astoria Greengrass as her Second."

 

Harry's eyes widened in minute surprise. Astoria was a sixth year but that wasn't why he was so surprised. "Daphne is probably not very pleased with that development."

 

"She is not," Blaise confirmed. "Astoria is the younger and as such she has suffered from jealousy and an inferiority complex. She sees this no doubt as the first stepping stone to her desire to supplant Daphne both in the eyes of the House and within her family."

 

"Instead it will do the opposite," Severus stated.

 

Blaise inclined his head to his Head of House. "Just so, sir. House Greengrass will not be pleased to hear that one of their children so openly opposed a respected member of the House, she will be lucky if her father does not decide to pre-empt a betrothal and get her married off as soon as she is seventeen. Unity is important within a school house, but more so within a Noble family."

 

Blaise gave the password ('Aristocracy') and they passed into the Slytherin common room. They took a left, opening a door Harry hadn't really noticed before in his perusal of the Slytherin common room. Within was a large bare room with stone pillars and a vaulted ceiling. There was a series of plaforms for observing students to sit on but the majority of the room was empty. Severus departed from Harry's side, moving to stand with Draco and Daphne, who waited outside of a shimmering silver ring.

 

The enchanted dueling ring was oval shaped and probably fifty feet from end to end. It's edges marked the area that was within regulations for a duel, moving outside of the ring was an immediate disqualification. The shimmering ring would also produce a barrier to absorb wayward spells, protecting those observing the duel.

 

Word had spread through Slytherin house and from where Harry was standing in the shadows he was fairly certain the entirety of Slytherin had showed up to watch. Good. Blaise stood to his left and two steps back, waiting for his cue. He stepped forward smartly, walking confidently to stand just outside of the ring. He knew he was an impressive sight in his formal dueling gear, certainly a contrasting sight to Parkinson, who stood directly across from him in clothing that protected her probably little more than her school outfit.

 

Harry savoured the rising murmur of voices, noting with cold satisfaction that Parkinson appeared to be getting paler by the moment as she observed his fitted, well-worn battle gear. She had apparently thought he was going to back out. Harry could admit right here at this moment that he was greatly looking forward to this.

 

Draco raised his wand and quickly flashed a 'Lumos Maxima' over the crowd, gathering their quiet attention. "Today we witness a formal duel between the parties of Pansy Parkinson of House Parkinson and Harry Potter-Prince, Lord of House Potter and Consort to House Prince. Challenge was raised by Potter-Prince against Parkinson due to verbal offenses laid against blood and conduct."

 

The noise level rose a bit with his final words as students discussed the terms with each other. They fell silent again as Daphne spoke, listening carefully. "Terms are as follows: no Unforgivables or illegal spells will be used, fight is until one opponent is disabled and unable to continue. The Second can chose to fight for their fallen Champion or back out in the face of superior skill and abilities. To do so they need to vocally surrender."

 

"Are both Champions clear on the terms?" Draco called, to which both Harry and Pansy answered an affirmative. "Then enter the dueling ring."

 

Harry accepted a graceful bow and verbal encouragement from Blaise, stepping into the circle. He felt a buzz of magic along his skin as he stepped inside, setting both feet firmly to balance his weight and drawing his wand, holding it loosely in his right hand. Parkinson mirrored his actions but instead of standing steady she moved into an aggressive beginning stance.

 

"Begin!" Severus called firmly.

 

As Severus had predicted, Pansy aggressively threw a Blasting Hex at him, which he chose to simply dodge. Her next spell was an Entrails-Expelling Curse, up a few ranks power-wise from her hex. Harry dodged this one as well, staying on the balls of his feet and using an economy of motion, not wasting time in elaborate flourishes.

 

By using such powerful spells right off the bat she was putting herself at a considerable disadvantage. As the fight wore on she would not only tire quickly as Severus had told Harry, but she would eventually be unable to power the stronger spells at all and would be forced to fall back on the simplest of jinxes and hexes. It was one of the things Harry himself had warned the DA against back in fifth year.

 

"Start small, finish strong," he'd advised. "You can have the best physical endurance in the world but your magic has only the capacity to handle a limited amount of constant use. Don't be flashy, stick with what is small and works well. Chain your spells when possible, eliminate flourishes in your casting and you will stay alive."

 

He used his own advice now, dodging gracefully and chaining progressively more powerful Shielding Charms. Parkinson was becoming cocky and even more aggressive, thus not noticing when his shields went from passive to the more aggressive type, not only stopping spells from hitting him but rebounding them back against the barrier ring.

 

Sensing the opportunity for his first hit against the girl he moved left and carefully angled his shield. As he had hoped, the girl's Blasting Hex backfired and struck her in the knee, earning a shriek of pain as it broke her leg. Her spells were already losing power, normally a correctly cast Blasting Hex would have shattered her kneecap.

 

Harry used her temporary incapacitation to smoothly switch from defensive to aggressive, throwing a 'Diffindo' in her direction. The spell sliced open her left cheek, earning a gasp of pain and a wildly thrown 'Expelliarmus' which he easily dodged.

 

Harry had decided enough was enough. It was time to humiliate this stupid little bitch. He threw one of his most complicated spell chains in her direction, watching in amused satsifaction. The first was an Expelliarmus which she didn't manage to dodge, throwing her wand across the dueling ring into the disqualifying space beyond. Second was an overpowered _Petrificus Totalus,_ which bound her body entirely. Last but certainly not least was a normal Knockback Jinx, which threw the girl's bound body out of the ring before she even lost her balance, slamming her into the floor a good five feet out of the circle.

 

He kept his wand steady and aimed in the direction of Astoria, daring the girl to come into the circle against him. She was pale with fright and her eyes wide. "I y-yield to your superior skills, Potter-Prince."

 

"The duel has finished, Potter-Prince has won his claim against Parkinson. What price do you lay against House Parkinson, Potter-Prince?" Draco asked formally.

 

"She is to be demoted," Harry called firmly, so that everyone could hear him, certainly Parkinson could from where she was still bound on the floor. "I have had enough of those students who would doubt my intelligence and magical skills. She will have the rank of a third-year student until such time that she earns back the right to her privileges as a seventh-year. Let her humiliation and loss stand as a warning to anyone else who would accuse me of lacking intelligence or buying my way through classes with sexual favours. You doubt and disrepect not only myself and my rank within the House but that of my husband as well, who has more than earned and deserved your respect."

 

More than one student lowered their eyes, abashed by his words. There were a few that still remained defiant, but they were also clearly cowed by his magical abilities and would not dare cross him. Satisfied, his eyes swung to Parkinson. He noted with a snort that she was still bound stiff on the floor, the students unable to remove his _Petrificus_ spell. He flicked his wand, freeing her suddenly and gaining wary, respectful glances from the students who had been working to free her.

 

Severus handed over potions to Astoria with curt instructions to heal Parkinson, one of the other seventh years having already correctly set the broken leg to the accompanying pitiful screams from Parkinson. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes and turned his back on the sight, instead looking to Blaise who watched him with respect clear in his dark eyes.

 

"I thank you for your willingness to stand with me, Blaise Zabini. Should you have a similar need in the future, I will be more than willing to return the favour."

 

"It was an honour to stand with you, Potter-Prince." Blaise replied formally, before adding with some amusement, "Even if that aid turned out to be unnecessary. Please do remind me never to get on your bad side however."

 

Harry snorted in amusement at Blaise's dry words and nodded, exiting the dueling chambers. He walked quietly back to his quarters, taking his time as he knew Severus would stay behind to make sure Parkinson was correctly healed, or at least healed enough to attend classes tomorrow without suspicious behaviour. He would do nothing for the bruises she would no doubt have tomorrow morning, nor would he completely heal the cut on her cheek. She would have to hide that with a Glamour.

 

He shed his battle gear and placed it carefully on a rack. It would be specially cleaned and then returned to him by the morning, when he would replace it in the special clothing box that kept it supple and ready at a moment's notice. He also unraveled his husband's careful braiding job with a spell, running his fingers through his hair to undo any tangles.

 

He entered the bathroom and ran a hot shower, stepping in and shuddering in pleasure as the water coursed over his body and his tight muscles. He hadn't been relaxing for very long when his senses alerted him to the fact that he was not alone. He turned carefully and a blush crept up his skin when he realised that Severus had quietly walked into the bathroom and promptly chosen to join his young husband in the shower.

 

This was new territory for them both and Harry couldn't have possibly even begun to stop his blush from spreading as his eyes darted over his husband's naked form. Severus kept the situation from becoming too awkward, reaching deliberately past Harry for the shampoo and indicating for Harry to turn so that he could wash his hair.

 

Harry did so, hyper-aware of Severus' position in relation to his, his breathing escalating slightly. The man's fingers were soothing however, deftly smoothing the shampoo into his hair and massaging his scalp as he worked it into a generous lather. He nudged Harry forward into the spray with a gentle hand on the nape of his neck, causing Harry's skin to tingle at the contact.

 

Once he'd conditioned Harry's hair as well Severus reached for something else but was stopped by Harry, who motioned for them to switch places. He did so without a word, watching Harry with sharp, dark eyes as he did the same for Severus, washing the man's hair for him which was thinner and smoother textured than Harry's own. It was surprisingly silky, even when wet. This made Harry realise that he'd never actually touched Severus' hair before and he was surprised at the revelation.

 

From his current position it was easy for Severus to grab the bottle of body wash, pouring a generous amount into his hands. Carefully, he reached out and touched Harry's shoulders, wordlessly asking permission. Harry took a deep, shaky breath and nodded. His skin felt like it contained a thousand live wires, every touch of Severus' calloused fingers alighting a set of nerves he'd either never noticed or just ignored.

 

His breathing hitched when the man ran his hands down his front to his ribs and flat stomach. Harry calmed himself of a sort and didn't stop the man's fingers from their gentle exploration of his skin. Long digits ran slowly in circles over his hips before sliding down his thighs. He turned without needing a prompt and sighed as those same fingers trailed over the slightly tense muscles in his shoulders and back. He trembled slightly however when they ran to the small of his back and over his arse.

 

It was shockingly sensual situation and he bit his lip, unable to stop his body from taking interest in what was going on. Not that he wanted to do so. Even though he was slightly embarrassed and overwhelmed with the new situation he was enjoying his husband's firm touch. It was unexpected but certainly not unpleasant. He rinsed the suds off, turning lightly and questioningly taking the bottle into his own hands. Severus surveyed his face, searching for hesitation. Finding none, he nodded, relaxing and closing his dark eyes as Harry tentatively reached out and touched his skin.

 

Overwhelmed by the trust Severus was showing him, Harry's touch was light, trembling at first. He slowly gained confidence however as he followed the same lines Severus had used on his own body, stroking over a slender body that he was quickly discovering hid a wealth of wiry muscle and toning underneath. There were scars from the war, both on his chest and back as well as his arms, but Harry had his own scars from his life and the white lines mattered little to him. If anything they proved to him that Severus was a strong individual, a survivor. He was as well, according to his mind-Healer.

 

He was slightly disappointed when Severus rinsed off the lather and they exited the shower, drying themselves thoroughly. That was until Severus stopped him from dressing in his sleepwear and lead them both naked into the bedroom. Harry's breath caught, the nonverbal question Severus was asking him obvious. Trembling a little, Harry stepped closer, taking the man's sharp, angular face in his hands and kissed him firmly on the lips. After a single, surprised moment Severus took control of the kiss and Harry submitted gladly.

 

That night, their relationship turned a page that Harry would never regret taking, not for a single moment in his entire life. Lying quietly in his husband's arms, head on his chest and their bodies both still entwined and intimately joined, he smiled softly against the man's skin. No, he would never regret making the decision to wed Severus Snape.


	13. School Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is it that I let this go so long? I'm not going to even try to apologize, here is a chapter.
> 
> mild Hermione bashing ahead. Just highlighting her superior know-it-all-ness. :D

Harry left his Arithmancy class, bag over his shoulder. His lower jaw was tightened slightly, his shoulders a bit stiff. Far be it for him to show the sort of blind emotions he had even a year ago, now these little clues were the only signs of his irritation. _She does not matter, she does not matter,_ he repeated furiously in his head.

 

Hermione Granger of all people had been his partner in the practical lesson today. They had been translating a piece of writing from an old tablet discovered in Egypt. Despite having shown the competency to get into the class at her level, not to mention the publication for a translation, it had not gone well at all.

 

Hermione was still her old, stiff self. Even more so considering his marriage and placement into Slytherin. She had refused to even consider his idea as probable, sticking firmly to her belief that the text was that of ancient Upper Egyptian mages, regardless of the fact that several historical novels stated that the Lower Egyptian mages had travelled far more freely than their Muggle counterparts.

 

Getting angry at him, she had finally hissed, _"I don't know how you got into this class, certainly not at this level. But you never got_ anywhere _academically without me before. So shut up and don't you dare make me fail this class, there is no_ way _the Lower Egyptians made it up the delta before listed, historical,_ proven _scientific dates."_

 

Suddenly though, Harry stopped short. This was exactly how he would have reacted before, hiding his hurt and embarrassment to keep a friend. He was beyond this and by Merlin he was going to prove it! He straightened his shoulders, turned around and walked back to the classroom. Entering, he realized that the only ones present were Professor Vector, cleaning the classroom for the next session, Draco, who was carefully writing down a few notes he'd been comparing with his partner (Daphne), and Hermione herself, still scratching away furiously at the paper with their section of translation.

 

Striding over to where she was sitting, Harry pointed his wand at the original photograph of the tablet and said curtly, " _Duplicio!"_

 

Ignoring her angry exclamation Harry turned his back on the girl and strode up to Professor Vector's desk.

 

"Professor," he began, "I have a question and clarification to ask of you."

 

"Certainly," the professor smiled, turning to look at him. She looked quite taken aback when Hermione about screamed, "Harry Potter, don't you dare!"

 

Looking at the girl with a resigned, sad and annoyed expression, Harry said, "My name is Harry Potter- _Prince_ and you don't have the right to limit my questions or efforts to further myself, my education or my knowledge of the magical world."

 

She looked both gobsmacked and incredibly angry, but Harry turned away from her. He missed the pleased, slightly proud expression on Draco's face at his words. Professor Vector was watching him, still patiently waiting for his question but with a slightly approving expression in her eyes.

 

"The tablet we were assigned to translate today in our pairs, I am assuming the whole thing has been already translated, it is just practice for us?"

 

"You would be correct," she nodded.

 

"Then ma'am, may I put forward the assumption that it is not Upper Egyptian runes we were dealing with, as my partner suggested, but the _Lower_ region?"

 

"Why do you think that, Mr. Potter-Prince?" she posed instead of directly answering, while Hermione looked angrier by the minute, a cold 'I know better than you' expression on her face.

 

"While both Upper and Lower Egyptian runes share much the same characteristics, there are a few small but noticeable differences. One is the slant on the runes, my partner thought that was because the author was left-handed. The other is the change in symbol, the crane is flying instead of standing. While both dialects and written languages were very similar, each developed their own characteristics in an effort to be unique, correct?"

 

"Did you mention these observations to your partner, Ms. Granger?"

 

"I did, but they were shot down for various reasons. I even pointed out that historically the Lower Egyptian mages were able to move far more freely between regions than their Muggle counterparts."

 

"I take it you have a separate translation for this piece than Miss Granger?"

 

"I do, right here," Harry replied, handing her the paper that Hermione had actually attempted to incinerate halfway through the lesson rather than look at it. "Miss Granger was feeling a bit hassled attempting the translation on her own in Upper dialect, she attempted to get rid of my suggestion rather than look at it."

 

Professor Vector frowned, while Hermione looked angry and embarrassed.

 

"Do you have a translation as well, Miss Granger?"

 

"I do," she replied instantly, "I took the time at the end of the class to adjust the syntax and verbs to their correct form, so they are no doubt much clearer to read than Mr. _Potter_ - _Prince's_."

 

Harry was not impressed by her little attempt to downgrade his work, neither was Professor Vector particularly. She looked at Hermione's, then studied Harry's again. Looking up at Hermione she said, "This is a very good translation for syntax and grammar, had it been the correct dialect. As it is, you've rather botched the entire message that was being brought across on the tablet."

 

Hermione looked to impersonate a fish for a moment, then she looked both disbelieving and angry.

 

Turning to Harry she said, "Well done, just a few of the other pairs got the dialect differences, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Greengrass being one. Normally this score would go to both pairs, but considering the fact that you two were unable to work together due to stubbornness on the part of one or both, I will grade both of your works separately for this session. Thus, Miss Granger, you receive a fail for today's work, Mr. Potter you have passed. I think in the future I will not be pairing the two of you either."

 

Hermione exploded, "That's not fair! I worked all class on that paper and he scrawled that out in the last half-hour. I _deserve_ the same grade he does, I have been in this class since my 3rd year and didn't get in by _cheating_ on my official tests, as he obviously did! The only reason why he has passed his classes for six years is because of _me,_ so obviously he waved his tragically-heroic little name under the noses of the right people."

 

Harry was so angry he actually couldn't find the words at first. Finally however he was able to speak, and when he did he was gratified his voice was so calm when he felt like he was going to scream at her, or hex her.

 

"Listen to me, Hermione, and listen well. This is exactly the reason why I am so very glad to get away from you this year. Despite what visions may have been inflating your head regarding your educational superiority, there are _plenty_ of times when you are going to be wrong. This is only one of them. Secondly, you have _not_ been the only reason why I was passing classes. I have been studying, _hard,_ every moment of the time that I have been here at Hogwarts. Just because you never saw me studying or snooped around and found one of my schedules doesn't mean I don't study. Third, I applied for a retesting of my OWLs at the Ministry, something you can do for a few paltry galleons if you're so curious. The scores I got were mine, based on my _work,_ not my name. You seem to forget I'm intelligent every year, despite the fact that I've beat you in every single DADA exam we've sat together, including our OWLs."

 

"You were wrong, your results are the consequences of that. _Get used to it,_ you will never be the one who is always right."

 

Professor Vector spoke up, having remained quiet while Harry was having his little word with Hermione. "To add on to what Mr. Potter-Prince said, my actions are entirely fair. You focused entirely on what you believed was true, ignoring your partner's suggestions and even trying to dispose of his alternate translation. Your results are your own, while his are his own. This could have backfired spectacularly on him, but it did not. Learn to listen with an open mind, Ms. Granger, otherwise there will be far more embarrassing consequences in store for you than a failed piece of work in school."

 

Hermione turned away with an angry huff and gathered her things far more haphazardly than usual, shooting a poisonous glare at Harry as she walked out of the room.

 

Harry meanwhile waited for Draco to gather up his things, then departed the classroom with a soft "Thank you," to Professor Vector.

 

"Not bad," Draco drawled as they were walking away. "I was actually almost hearing my uncle's tones in your voice during that dressing down. His habits _rubbing_ off on you a bit?"

 

Harry snorted, concealing the slight blush on his face at Draco's rather blunt innuendo. "Come on Dragon, or we'll be late for lunch," he retorted.

 

The look on Draco's face as he used his beloved uncle's 'pet' name was downright _hilarious_.


End file.
